Mash-up
by Orainoco
Summary: Mash-up n.m : est un genre musical hybride qui consiste en l'association, dans un même morceau, de deux ou plusieurs titres existants, généralement les parties vocales d'un morceau sur la musique d'un autre. Ou... Des personnalités très différentes qui se lient malgré tout, s'unissant, pour faire leur propre musique.
1. I love Rock'n'roll

**Mash-Up **

**Petit interlude :** Selon le dictionnaire, le mash-up est un genre musical hybride qui consiste en l'association, dans un même morceau, de deux ou plusieurs titres existants, généralement les parties vocales d'un morceau sur la musique d'un autre.

Dans Glee, les relations entre certains personnages peuvent très bien être considérées comme du « mash-up ». Des personnalités très différentes qui se lient malgré tout, s'unissant, pour faire leur propre « musique »… Le dernier exemple concret étant le rapprochement entre Blaine et Sam.

C'est d'ailleurs cette soudaine, et ô combien rafraichissante, amitié qui m'a poussé à ouvrir ma page word. **Mash-Up** n'est pas une fic en soi, il s'agit plutôt d'un « recueil » où les chapitres seront plus ou moins indépendants les uns des autres, et où les personnages varieront en fonction de mon inspiration. Voilà pour la rapide explication.

_Bien entendu, Glee ne m'appartient pas et l'univers et les personnages sont à RIB._

**Personnages :** Blaine, Sam et Brittany

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Friendship

**Résumé : **Depuis sa rupture avec Kurt, rien ne va plus pour Blaine. Il est temps de faire quelque chose. Sam et Brittany sont sur le coup.

* * *

1. I love Rock'n'roll

* * *

Sam se laissa lourdement tomber sur la chaise du Bleu Bell, un des nombreux cafés du gigantesque –du moins tout était relatif- centre commercial de Lima. Les mains dans les poches de son jeans, il s'adossa nonchalamment contre le dossier tout en regardant autour de lui. L'endroit était envahit de lycéens et autres collégiens venus flâner et se détendre après une rude –ou pas- journée de cours. Sam aimait bien le brouhaha qui s'animait derrière lui, son regard croisa alors celui d'une fille qui détourna rapidement les yeux, rougissante. Elle était assise quelques tables plus loin, et se penchait désormais vers ses amies qui se mirent à glousser en le dévisageant.

Immédiatement, un sourire amusé s'esquissa sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il secouait lentement la tête. C'était toujours très satisfaisant pour son orgueil de mâle de constater qu'il plaisait aux femmes –enfin filles. Un soupire lui échappa piteusement, lorsqu'il reporta son regard sur Blaine et Brittany qui faisaient la queue pour commander leur café. Sam n'était intéressé que par une seule fille, mais Brit' ne semblait pas le prendre au sérieux. Elle était encore bien trop éprise de Santana…

De toute façon, à quoi il s'attendait ? Voilà qu'il avait un faible pour une lesbienne ! Une bi ? Il avait un peu de mal à comprendre ou se situait vraiment la cheerleader.

Il se pencha un peu sur le côté afin de voir où ils étaient dans la file d'attente, et ses sourcils se froncèrent brusquement en remarquant la manière dont Blaine tenait son iPhone. Le bras tendu, les doigts serrés si fort sur la coque que ses ongles en blanchissaient. Il fut surprit que son téléphone tienne le coup.

Un énième soupire lui échappa.

Blaine souriait et discutait tranquillement avec Brittany. Un sourire poli et avenant, comme il savait si bien les faire. Il endossait une nouvelle fois son masque inébranlable du garçon parfait, mais il ne tromperait pas Sam. Sa récente rupture avec Kurt l'avait tout simplement détruit. Certes, Blaine avait ses torts, il _avait tort_ mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir de la peine et de s'inquiéter pour lui. Blaine était _son _pote ! Et Sam possédait une notion de la loyauté et de l'amitié qu'il plaçait au dessus de tout.

Deux semaines plus tôt, la sonnerie de son portable l'avait réveillé à deux heures du matin, Blaine n'avait pas été capable de dire grand-chose au téléphone, juste : « C'est fini. Vraiment fini, Sam. »

Kurt avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Un étudiant de la NYADA, le capitaine du Glee Club local : « The Apple ». Blaine avait épanché sa peine à travers une chanson, « The Show Must Go On » de Queen, à laquelle lui et Brittany avaient assistés sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. La détresse et la douleur qui s'était échappé de son interprétation lui filaient encore des frissons.

Une seule chanson.

Et Blaine s'était soudainement remis à rire, à sourire, à chanter, à participer à ses –trop nombreux- clubs extrascolaires. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Mais tout était tellement faux.

* * *

Blaine croisa les bras sur son torse et s'adossa contre la porte d'une des nombreuses cabines d'essayages, attendant patiemment que Sam daigne sortir de la sienne. Brittany était repartie flâner dans les rayons, cherchant d'autres chemises ou jeans qu'elle accumulerait sur la pile de vêtement déjà bien conséquente.

Un sourire s'esquissa faiblement sur ses lèvres en apercevant Brit' qui hésitait entre une énième chemise et un t-shirt blanc à col en V. Les séances shopping avec Sam et Brittany se révélaient être, à sa plus grande surprise, de grand bol d'air frais, lui permettant de respirer à nouveau. Il oubliait, l'espace de quelques heures, la douleur qui l'étreignait tout entier. Son cœur se serra, et sursauta quand il sentit son iPhone vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon en toile. Son estomac se noua, tandis qu'une vague lueur d'espoir se logeait en lui, espérant secrètement qu'il s'agisse de Kurt. Une pointe de déception l'envahit subitement en s'apercevant que le sms venait de Tina.

Qu'est ce qu'il espérait, franchement ?

Kurt avait été clair au téléphone. Malgré leur conversation à Noël, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner son écart de fidélité. Il avait fini par faire une rencontre à la NYADA, un certain Adam, capitaine du Glee Club.

_« Tu auras toujours de l'importance pour moi, Blaine. Mais… Je pense qu'il faut se faire une raison. Je… Adam, il m'a invité à sortir et j'ai accepté. Tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami. »_

Un léger rire amer lui échappa malgré lui.

Meilleur ami ? Connerie ! Blaine n'avait pas envie qu'il soit son meilleur ami. Il en était venu à vouloir couper tout lien avec Kurt. Car tout ce qui se rapprochait de son… son_ ex_ lui était encore bien trop douloureux.

Et il devait avancer lui aussi. Il en avait prit conscience grâce à Sam. Grâce à Brittany. Le monde continuait de tourner, qu'il soit avec Kurt ou non. Sa poigne se fit plus ferme autour de son portable, et son regard s'arrêta un instant sur l'image de son fond d'écran qui le représentait lui et Kurt.

Ils souriaient à l'objectif, se tenant tendrement la main. Heureux et insouciants. Il resta un instant à admirer ce vestige du passé, sa main tremblait, alors qu'il s'insultait intérieurement de sa faiblesse. Il savait qu'il devait effacer cette photo, la changer… Mais il en était encore tout simplement incapable.

La porte de la cabine d'essayage s'ouvrit dans un grincement, faisant sursauter Blaine qui rangea son portable dans sa poche, comme prit en flagrant délit. Sam en sortit en grimaçant légèrement, tirant nerveusement sur le col de son costume.

« - J'ai l'air con là, hein ? Fit-il en grimaçant. »

Malgré lui, Blaine sentit ses lèvres se courber en un sourire amusé. De manière tout à fait objective, Sam Evans était un garçon –un homme- magnifique. Un corps d'apollon qu'il avait plus d'une fois admiré discrètement… Il n'y avait pas de mal à se faire plaisir ! L'ancien Warbler lui fit signe d'approcher et le plaça face au gigantesque miroir afin de pouvoir ajuster les derniers plis nécessaires.

Désormais habitué à ce qu'on l'utilise comme une poupée qu'on habillait, Sam se laissa docilement manipuler par Blaine, non sans souffler d'exaspération.

« - Faudrait faire l'ourlet du pantalon, déclara Blaine en fronçant les sourcils. Mais ça te va bien… Combien il coute ? »

Sam, qui s'amusait à grimacer devant le miroir, se tendit immédiatement et jeta un regard à l'étiquette qui pendouillait le long de sa manche.

« - 120 dollars, maugréa t-il en commençant déjà à retirer la veste. On vient de dépasser mon budget là.

- T'inquiète, je rajouterais la différence. »

Sam se figea et lança un regard abasourdi à Blaine qui se contenta de lui sourire. Le quaterback se renfrogna et secoua la tête.

« - Pas question, mec ! Rétorqua t-il en enlevant le haut. Manquerait plus que tu payes mes fringues… J'en suis pas encore à ce stade.

- Arrête ! Calma Blaine en constatant l'irritation de Sam. Et je te paye rien du tout si ça peut te faire plaisir. Je t'avance la différence, tu me rembourseras dès que tu pourras, okay ?

- Blaine…

- Sam ! Répliqua ce dernier, d'une voix ferme. T'es mon pote non ? Alors tu la fermes, et tu acceptes. Et crois pas que je vais te laisser aller au mariage de Mr. Schue n'importe comment. Wolverine et Cyclops, pas vrai ? »

Incrédule, Sam le dévisagea un instant, impassible. Puis, lentement, un léger sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il posait une main amicale et reconnaissante sur l'épaule de Blaine, la serrant fermement.

_« - Thanks, dude. »_

Blaine eut un léger hochement de tête, alors que Brittany les rejoignait les bras pleins de vêtements.

« - Wow, Sam, t'es juste trop sexy comme ça. »

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard amusé pendant que Brit' déposait son fardeau dans un coin.

« - T'as décidé de dévaliser la boutique ? Sam a déjà trouvé son bonheur. »

Brittany croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se plaçant à côté de Sam afin de mieux dévisager Blaine. Celui-ci arqua un sourcil intrigué, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre.

« - Quoi ?

- Ces vêtements sont pour toi, Blaine Warbler, déclara Brit' avec une conviction qui lui souffla toute réplique.

Son regard s'arrêta alors sur la pile de jeans, vestes, chemises et autres t-shirt.

- J'ai peur de comprendre là… »

Sam poussa un soupir et passa alors un bras autour de ses épaules afin qu'il puisse se regarder à son tour dans le miroir.

« - Mec… comment te dire ça…

- Tu ressembles à un vieux ! Lança candidement la cheerleader derrière eux. »

L'ancien stripteaseur se figea un instant alors que Blaine écarquillait ses grands yeux noisettes avec incrédulité. Pour la peine, il était soufflé.

« - Brit', maugréa Sam. Ecoute… Je sais que t'es pas bien en ce moment. On le sait. Mais t'as besoin d'allé de l'avant. T'as besoin d'avancé mec ! Tu peux pas rester dans le passé, t'as besoin de dire heu… adieu à ce que tu étais. Ne plus regarder en arrière, mais te projeter dans le futur. Et pour ça, on a pensé qu'un relooking te ferait du bien… Pour trouver le nouveau toi, enfin tu vois quoi. »

Non, Blaine avait un peu de mal à « voir » comme le disait Sam. Son regard se plissa sensiblement, alors qu'il analysait l'image que le miroir lui renvoyait. Il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner son geste, il avait du mal à se regarder dans la glace tous les matins.

« - On est plus dans les années 50, continuait Sam, lancé dans un monologue inspiré. T'as laissé tomber le nœud papillon, et crois moi, on t'en remercie tous ! Mais, mec… »

Blaine n'écoutait plus, il était bien trop obnubilé par son reflet dans le miroir. Etait ce réellement lui ? Kurt avait évolué, il avait grandi, il était devenu un adulte. Certainement était-il temps qu'il grandisse lui aussi.

« - C'est du Marc Jacobs, coupa Blaine en croisant le regard de Sam à travers le miroir.

Ce dernier haussa les sourcils, un peu prit au dépourvu.

- Hein ?

- Mon style…

- Il est mort lui non ? Demanda Brit' en passant un bras sous celui de Blaine, posant sa joue contre son épaule. »

Ils étaient un peu ridicule, tous les trois, serrés les uns aux autres devant ce trop grand miroir. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour Blaine, car il se sentait bien pour la première fois depuis sa rupture avec Kurt.

* * *

Blaine n'arrivait pas à se reconnaitre. Disparu le pantalon rouge trop court, le t-shirt noir et serré, boutonné jusqu'au col, le nœud papillon. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lentement alors qu'il se retournait pour s'admirer un instant. De l'autre côté de la cabine, il distinguait parfaitement les voix de Sam et Brittany.

« - T'as fini ? Demanda Brit' »

Il ne répondit pas. L'ancien Warbler hésitait… Qu'est ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il sursauta quand on cogna à la porte.

« - Allez mec sors de là ! S'exclama Sam avec amusement.

- Ouais… Ouais, c'est bon, marmonna Blaine, en ouvrant brusquement le battant. »

Un silence s'installa, et Blaine leva les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'ils le dévisageaient bouche bée. Brittany en lâcha presque sa sucette. Mal à l'aise, il émit une petite grimace tout prêt à faire marche arrière.

« - Alors ? »

En guise de réponse, Sam – qui s'était changé entre temps - se contenta de lever les deux pouces en l'air. Brit' esquissa un léger sourire tout en reprenant la dégustation de sa friandise.

« - J'aimerais trop t'avoir dans mon lit maintenant Blaine Warbler. »

Blaine écarquilla les yeux, avant de secoué la tête, désormais habitué aux réflexions fantasques de la cheerleader. Sam, quant à lui, dédia une œillade faussement vexée à la jeune femme. Et lui alors ?

Se retournant vers le miroir, il analysa sa nouvelle tenue. Le jeans sombre était légèrement serré mais lui tombait parfaitement aux endroits importants, le t-shirt blanc dont le col en V dévoilait l'une de ses clavicules. Néanmoins, il y avait bien une chose que Blaine approuvait grandement dans sa nouvelle tenue. Le blazer bleu marine qu'il portait par-dessus son t-shirt… un doux souvenir de son année à la Dalton Academy. Car, malgré tout, Blaine y avait encore des amis, et même si McKinley était désormais son « chez lui », jamais il ne renierait les Warblers.

Après un énième regard à son reflet, Blaine ferma instinctivement le premier bouton du blazer, tirant légèrement dessus, remontant les manches jusqu'aux coudes. La lanière noire de son pendentif dépassait de son col et il tira doucement dessus, faisant apparaitre une petite plaque en métal qu'il laissa pendre sur le tissu blanc.

« - Qu'est ce que s'est ? »

Il se tourna pour croiser le regard curieux de Brittany. Celle-ci se pencha un peu pour y lire les inscriptions qui y étaient inscrit.

« - Le souvenir d'un très bon ami à moi. »

Il s'interrompit un instant, et Sam déglutit en reconnaissant cette lueur douloureuse dans le regard de Blaine. Décidant que ce n'était pas le moment pour se perdre en souvenirs pénibles, le jeune homme agrippa le bras de l'ancien Warbler, le tirant derrière lui.

« - Allez ramène toi !

- Wow, Sam ! S'exclama Blaine tandis qu'ils traversaient la boutique au pas de course. Je dois me changer… Ou laisse-moi payer ce que je porte !

Sam lui fit un léger clin d'œil.

- T'inquiète, Brit' s'en occupe, expliqua t-il en désignant la cheerleader d'un coup de tête. »

Blaine lança un regard par-dessus son épaule pour effectivement apercevoir la jeune femme en train de régler les achats. Elle avait posé la pile de vêtement et il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire devant les visages des vendeuses.

« - Elle va pas payer…

- Nan, on va dire qu'on a eu une généreuse participation pour l'opération Relooking Blaine.

- Hein ? Une partici… Attends. »

Il poussa un profond soupir, abattu, en comprenant de qui venait cette « généreuse participation ». Il lui avait tellement fait de remarques sur ses tenues la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

« - Cooper ?

- Ouais, ton frère est hyper cool !

- Ouais… »

Il n'arrivait juste pas à croire que son grand frère et ses amis – ses meilleurs amis – soient de mèche dans ce coup monté. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand ils pénétrèrent dans un salon de coiffure.

« - Non, s'exclama Blaine en se détachant de l'emprise de Sam. Pas mes cheveux. Personne ne touche à mes cheveux, Sam. »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Détends-toi, mec. Respire à fond, conseilla Sam en le dirigeant par les épaules jusqu'à un fauteuil dans lequel il poussa Blaine. »

Blaine le fusilla du regard et regarda autour de lui avec appréhension. Il donnait l'air d'être un animal aveuglé par les phares d'une voiture. C'est à ce moment là qu'arriva le coiffeur. Il était jeune, surement un ou deux ans de plus qu'eux. Des cheveux noirs, un piercing à l'arcade et des yeux d'un vert intense.

« - C'est pour lui ? Demanda t-il à Sam en désignant Blaine qui se crispa sur son siège.

Sam eut un simple hochement de tête.

- Okay, dit-il en s'approchant de Blaine. Je m'appelle Shia… Qu'est ce que vous voulez au juste ? »

Blaine plissa les yeux, et ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion que ce Shia possédait un regard absolument attractif.

« - En fait, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici, répondit-il en interrogeant Sam du regard.

Ce dernier secoua la tête et s'approcha à son tour.

- Faudrait lui enlever le gel… »

Immédiatement Blaine se leva et s'éloigna.

« - Alors là pas question, s'enflamma t-il. Pas question. Tu m'as déjà vu sans gel Sam… Tu sais à quoi je ressemble ! –Il se tourna vers le coiffeur- Non vraiment, vous voulez pas me voir sans gel.

- J'ai pas dit que tu dois pas t'en mettre, reprit Sam, essayant d'être diplomate. Mais peut être en mettre… _un peumoins_.

- J'ai toujours cru que tes cheveux s'étaient du plastique, intervient soudainement Brittany, les mains pleins de sac. Comme Ken… Sauf qu'il ne serait pas intéressé par Barbie. »

Une nouvelle fois, Blaine fut soufflé par la réflexion de la jeune femme. Les bras croisés sur son torse, il leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

« - Merci Brit', soupira t-il, sarcastique. Vraiment, merci. »

Le coiffeur, Shia, se manifesta en se raclant légèrement la gorge.

« - Si vous permettez, je pense avoir une idée pour vous. Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plait. »

Le sourire qu'il lui adressa acheva de convaincre Blaine qui, bien malgré lui, prit place dans le fauteuil de la torture. Il ferma les yeux quand il sentit des doigts passés dans la masse de ses cheveux plaqués par le gel.

« - Nerveux ? »

La voix du coiffeur balaya sa joue et Blaine comprit qu'il était penché sur lui. Ouvrant les yeux, il remarqua qu'il tirait sur ses cheveux à l'aide d'un peigne. Déjà, les premières boucles se formaient sur son front et il grimaça, refermant les paupières.

Il ne voulait pas assister à ce carnage.

Et tandis qu'il maudissait intérieurement Sam, Brittany et même Cooper, le coiffeur terminait sa sentence. Il sentit qu'on lui aspergeait de la laque et sa grimace s'accentua.

« - Wow, t'as l'air humain maintenant, remarqua la cheerleader. Ca me perturbe, je dois m'habituer. »

Indécis, il ouvrit d'abord un œil puis un second et resta muet face à l'image qu'il renvoyait. Le coiffeur avait enlevé une grande partie du gel, ses boucles s'étaient formées mais elles étaient domptées, disciplinées.

Et il du admettre que Brittany avait raison.

Ses cheveux étaient moins plaqués sur son crâne, et donnait du volume dans ce qui lui servait de tignasse.

« - Je… c'est… Wow… »

Il leva un regard vers le coiffeur qui esquissa un sourire satisfait.

« - Vous êtes bien plus mignon comme ça, déclara t-il et Blaine se sentit stupidement rougir. »

Il se redressa subitement à l'exclamation de Sam qui tapait vigoureusement dans ses mains.

« - Bienvenu au nouveau Blaine Anderson ! Fit-il en allant lui faire une rapide accolade amicale. Très rock'n'roll !

- Rock'n'roll ? Répéta Blaine avec un sourire.

Sam lui fit une tape sur l'épaule.

- Mais ouais… Tu sais ce qu'on dit hein ! »

Sam recula en tapant une nouvelle fois dans ses mains.

« - _I saw him dancing there by the record machine… I knew he must have been about seventeen…_»

Un peu provocateur, il fit signe à Blaine de le suivre, tandis qu'il sortait du salon se dirigeant dans le hall du centre commercial en direction d'une estrade ou se produisait un petit groupe local. Les musiciens avaient désertés la scène afin de prendre une pause.

Secouant la tête, amusé, souriant, et tout prêt à se joindre à Sam, Blaine fut retenu par Shia, le coiffeur, qui lui tendit un bout de papier.

« - Mon numéro, expliqua t-il rapidement dans un rapide clin d'œil. N'hésite pas. »

Il lui offrit un dernier sourire avant de rejoindre un autre client qui attendait plus loin. Figé dans son mouvement, Blaine baissa le regard sur le papier, ses doigts se crispant légèrement dessus. Son estomac se noua. Il n'était pas encore prêt pour ce genre de chose. Kurt était trop présent, la blessure ne s'était pas encore cicatrisée.

Se reprenant et échangeant un regard avec Brit', il se dépêcha de rejoindre Sam qui avait passé la lanière d'une guitare et qui grattait les notes de « I love Rock'n'roll » avec force. Il glissa néanmoins le numéro dans la poche de son jeans, avant de s'emparer du micro qu'il investit avec toute l'autorité, l'assurance et le charisme dont il pouvait faire preuve quand il chantait.

A ses côtés, le sourire de Sam s'agrandit, heureux de voir à nouveau ce sourire et cette lueur briller dans le regard de Blaine. Si ce dernier pouvait, parfois, se montrer maladroit avec ses sentiments, Sam lui laissait une seule chose : sa capacité à investir la scène. Blaine Anderson était doué, réellement doué. Quand il chantait, le monde se taisait pour mieux apprécier la musique.

Et, là, à cet instant, alors qu'ils entamaient tous deux le refrain avec enthousiasme, Sam se sentit fier d'être son ami.

« - _I love rock n' roll… So put another dime in the jukebox, baby… I love rock n' roll ! So come and take the time and dance with me ! »_

Leurs voix se mêlaient et les gens s'arrêtaient devant l'estrade, dévisageant ces deux jeunes hommes et leur prestation époustouflante. Du coin de l'œil, Blaine remarqua que Brittany venait de se joindre à eux, et il lui tendit le micro afin qu'elle puisse participer. Mais après quelques paroles, la jeune femme se contenta de ses pas de danse, encourageant le public qui s'était amassé devant eux à faire de même.

« - _Yeah with me, singin'… I love rock n' roll ! So put another dime in the jukebox, baby… »_

Blaine chantait, Sam jouait et Brittany dansait. Un moment de symbiose ou leurs sourires étaient contagieux, ou le temps de l'insouciance demeurait encore présent. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance, là, maintenant, à ce moment précis.

* * *

Ce fut finalement le retour des musiciens qui mirent fin à leur prestation. Après un rapide savon, ils les laissèrent partir. A bout de souffle, Sam et Blaine échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire. Complices.

« - C'était épique mec, déclara le blond en glissant les mains dans les poches de son jeans.

- Carrément ! »

Ils eurent une rapide poignée de main, avant que Brittany leur saute dessus, agitant sous leur nez trois bracelets marrons.

« - C'est quoi ?

- Des shamballa, dit-elle en attachant un bracelet au poignet de Sam, sans qu'il puisse s'y opposer. C'est tibétains, c'est porteur de messages spirituels… C'est pour qu'on reste toujours ensemble, et qu'on oublie pas ce qu'on partage maintenant. »

Blaine sentit son cœur se gonfler comme un ballon de baudruche. Il savait combien Brittany avait été meurtrie par la distance qu'avait eu sa relation avec Santana. Lui-même, en avait été la victime.

« - Brit', c'est gentil… mais t'étais pas obligée, dit-il alors qu'elle lui attachait son bracelet aussi.

- Ouais… Mais c'est trop la classe. On fait un peu confrérie secrète, comme dans Bilbo le Hobbit, renchérit Sam en admirant son bracelet de plus près.

Brittany haussa négligemment les épaules.

- J'avais envie, dit-elle, un petit sourire timide. Parce que vous êtes très important pour moi. »

Attendri, Sam passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de la jeune femme qui passa une main autour de sa taille, malgré les sacs. Blaine les regarda un instant s'éloigner, un sourire conquis aux lèvres.

Il sentit à nouveau son iPhone vibrer dans son sac.

_Hey Blainey, j'espère que tu t'éclates. Et t'as pas à me remercié pour les fringues… C'était un problème d'ordre international. :D Ton merveilleux et splendide grand frère qui aimerait bien que tu l'appelles ce soir car il a un petit, minuscule service à te demander. _

Un bref éclat de rire le saisit à la lecture du sms, Cooper était décidément irrécupérable. D'un geste, il ferma le message et son regard tomba sur son fond d'écran. Son cœur rata un battement… Respirant profondément, Blaine supprima l'image et la remplaça par une seconde qui le représentait Sam, Brittany et lui devant les casiers à McKinley.

Sans un regard de plus, il rangea son portable dans sa poche. Une douce chaleur l'envahit de part en part alors qu'il rejoignait les deux blonds, qui l'attendaient plus loin. Ca faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait plus ressenti ça et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait trompé Kurt, Blaine n'eut plus la désagréable impression d'être la personne la plus horrible qui puisse exister.

* * *

Fin chapitre 1

* * *

Une petite review ? Menace de mort, compliment, suggestion, j'accepte de tout.

La chanson que Sam et Blaine chante est bien entendu : I love rock'n'roll de Joan Jett.

Comme vous l'aurez compris, j'aime énormément l'amitié qui se noue entre Sam, Blaine et Brittany.

Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur... Ah ah, voyons, vous le dire serait trop facile n'est ce pas ?

A très bientôt donc.

Orainoco.


	2. Hey, Mr Arnstein, here I am

**Mash-Up **

**Petit interlude :** Selon le dictionnaire, le mash-up est un genre musical hybride qui consiste en l'association, dans un même morceau, de deux ou plusieurs titres existants, généralement les parties vocales d'un morceau sur la musique d'un autre.

Dans Glee, les relations entre certains personnages peuvent très bien être considérées comme du « mash-up ». Des personnalités très différentes qui se lient malgré tout, s'unissant, pour faire leur propre « musique ».

**Mash-Up** n'est pas une fic en soi, il s'agit plutôt d'un « recueil » où les chapitres seront plus ou moins indépendants les uns des autres, et où les personnages varieront en fonction de mon inspiration. Voilà pour la rapide explication.

**Reviews :** Merci énormément pour vos reviews, cela me conforte dans mon envie de continuer Mash-Up et me pousse à écrire mes chapitres un peu plus rapidement. Merci donc à Nemaja, justmoi59, RosedAtlantis, Mia-zure, Klaine29, ma fidèle Shima-chan (l), et lilow. Merci énormément !

_Bien entendu, Glee ne m'appartient pas et l'univers et les personnages sont à RIB._

**Personnages :** Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry (feat Kurt Hummel, Brody Weston, Adam)

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Romance (à défaut d'un meilleur terme)

**Résumé : **Elle chante àBroadway. Il est soldat en Afghanistan. Les applaudissements sur la scène. Le sifflement des balles à ses oreilles.

* * *

2. « Hey, Mr. Arnstein, here I am ... »

* * *

_La douleur. _

_Puissante, présente, inébranlable. Ce fut la première chose dont il eut conscience. La première chose qui le frappa de plein fouet. _

_Brutalement. Violemment. _

_Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent laissant échapper une dernière expiration. La panique envahit son cerveau, et son regard s'arrêta sur une silhouette, désormais flou, qui se précipitait dans sa direction. _

_Finn cligna des paupières. Juste une seconde. Une simple seconde ou il crut entendre à travers le sifflement des balles et des hurlements, une voix claire et cristalline. _

_Ses sourcils se froncèrent sous l'incrédulité…_

* * *

Rachel Berry sentit son estomac se tordre avec violence et force, son regard croisa celui de Kurt. Le jeune homme s'attelait en cuisine, et la dévisageait désormais avec surprise, excitation et curiosité. Elle trembla un instant, sa main serrant plus fermement son téléphone qui continuait de vibrer bruyamment.

Indécise en reconnaissant le numéro qui s'affichait sur son écran, elle chercha un soutien auprès de son meilleur ami.

« - Décroche ! Ordonna Kurt en s'approchant, extatique. »

Rachel sursauta et hocha vivement la tête, appuyant sur la touche verte avec un peu trop de conviction.

« - O… oui, allô ? Dit-elle, s'efforçant de paraître naturelle et détendue. Oui… Ah bonjour Mr Johnson… Je ne… Oui, bien sûr… »

Eteignant le feu sous la gazinière, Kurt serra la spatule à pancakes contre lui, presque à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Il analysa la moindre expression qui se dessinait sur les traits de Rachel. Celle-ci hochait vivement la tête, étrangement neutre, et quelque chose dans l'estomac de Kurt se serra.

Rachel attendait ce coup de téléphone depuis plus de deux semaines. Deux semaines d'enfer où le jeune homme avait dû supporter tant bien que mal l'anxiété et les délires paranoïaques de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait auditionné pour participer à un concert de bienfaisance organisé par la NYADA. Seuls les meilleurs avaient le privilège d'y être conviés.

Un soupir lui échappa, prenant conscience que Rachel vivait pleinement son rêve. _Leur _rêve. Celui de Kurt à la NYADA s'était achevé aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé. Il s'était rapidement rendu compte des talents en présence, des voix et des personnalités qui s'y confrontaient… Ô certes il était doué, on le lui avait dit, et il en avait conscience…

Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas suffisant pour s'imposer dans le milieu. Rachel brillait, telle l'étoile qu'elle était et il était sincèrement ravi et heureux pour elle.

Malgré son caractère parfois impossible, Rachel le méritait. Elle avait tellement travaillé pour y arriver.

Quant à lui… Malgré son rêve de Broadway, Kurt avait fini par briller dans un tout autre domaine : celui de la mode. Il travaillait désormais à temps plein à en compagnie d'Isabelle Wright. Cette femme n'avait de cesse de l'inspirer et le jeune homme ne comptait plus les nuits blanches à plancher sur les prochains designs, ou à s'étaler dans de longs articles concernant la dernière création de Marc Jacobs.

Il adorait ça.

Ses paupières clignèrent brusquement quand il s'aperçut que Rachel avait raccroché. Intrigué, Kurt se redressa légèrement, l'interrogeant du regard. La jeune femme demeura interdite, figée devant leur canapé.

« - Quoi ? S'impatienta t-il. Rachel ! Qu'est ce qu…

- Je suis prise. »

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement, et Kurt crut mal comprendre.

« - Hein ?

- J'ai été retenu, répéta t-elle avec incrédulité. Oh mon dieu… OH MON DIEU ! »

Une explosion joyeuse et extatique retentit dans leur salon, tandis que leurs cris hystériques de joies se répercutaient contre les murs. Ils s'enlacèrent avec force, Rachel sanglotant contre l'épaule de Kurt, ce dernier souriant pleinement.

* * *

« - Pourquoi on est là ? Demanda Finn en pénétrant dans le self –désert à cette heure de l'après midi. »

Il interrogea du regard ses camarades de la company Alpha10 de la marine des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Cela faisait désormais plus d'un an qu'ils s'entrainaient dans ce camp à Cincinnati, et Finn avait l'impression qu'il avait quitté le lycée depuis des siècles. Vivre 24h/24 et 7j/7 avec les mêmes personnes aidaient à se faire de nouveaux amis. Apprendre à survivre, à se battre et à tuer changeait n'importe quel homme. Et Finn Hudson ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Il se tenait plus droit, le regard franc, plus sûr de lui et de ses capacités.

Antonio « Tony » Torrez pénétra dans le self à son tour, une cigarette au coin des lèvres, et l'ancien quaterback tendit une main que son ami –son coéquipier le plus proche- tapa avec enthousiasme.

« - Il nous veut quoi le capitaine ? »

Finn haussa négligemment les épaules, montrant qu'il n'en savait pas plus, tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le rebord d'une table.

« - Rha mais bouge de là Hudson, râla Neal O'Connor en tentant de le pousser. Tu pourris tout là ! »

Un ricanement échappa à Finn alors qu'il se déplaçait légèrement pour laisser à Neal et à deux autres gars le soin de continuer leur partie de cartes. Neal était le plus gros râleur que le jeune homme n'avait jamais rencontré de sa vie. Mais sous ses dehors revêches et mal embouché, Neal était un bon gars, un ami irremplaçable.

« - Pouah, souffla Tony en se laissant tomber sur le banc. J'étais au téléphone avec ma copine _amigo !_ Et j'ai du abrégé mec… J'ai du abrégé une conversation téléphonique avec _ma _meuf…

- J'espère que c'était du genre_ caliente_ la conversation ! Lança Neal l'air de rien, ce qui eut pour effet de recevoir une petite tape à l'arrière du crane de la part de l'hispanique.

- Ta gueule ! Marmonna Tony en levant les yeux vers Finn qui se contentait de suivre silencieusement l'échange entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Fait chier ! »

Et alors qu'il tirait fermement sur sa cigarette, Finn esquissa un léger sourire, ayant une rapide pensée pour Rachel. Qu'était-elle en train de faire, là bas, à New York ? Que devenait-elle ?

Une année qu'il n'avait plus eu de ses nouvelles. Une année qu'il n'avait plus donné des nouvelles à qui que ce soit. Quelques vagues lettres à sa mère, un sms à Kurt l'année dernière, de rapides coups de téléphone à Puck et quelques mails à Mr Schuester.

C'était tout.

Et, étrangement, cela lui suffisait amplement. Il se sentait bien trop en décalage avec sa « vie d'avant » pour vouloir y revenir, y repenser. Un soupir lui échappa, réalisant brusquement que lui aussi avait grandi et évolué. Il n'était plus cet adolescent maladroit qui se dandinait sur scène avec le Glee Club. Finn sortit de ses pensées quand Tony lui tapa rapidement sur l'épaule afin qu'il se lève. Il leva les yeux, s'apercevant de la présence du chef de la company qui se tenait droit, les mains derrière le dos, les dévisageant un à un avec intérêt.

Immédiatement, dans un mouvement qui désormais relevait de l'habitude, les soldats qu'ils étaient se levèrent et se mirent au garde à vous. Le Capitaine Lawrence Hargreaves passa dans les rangs, faussement sévère, les analysant silencieusement les uns après les autres. Il s'arrêta un instant devant Finn, plongeant son regard dans le sien, avant qu'un sourire narquois ne s'esquisse sur ses lèvres et qu'il ne continue son inspection.

« - Bien soldats, déclara t-il dans un léger rire. Repos. »

La tension dans les épaules de Finn se relâcha et il échangea un rapide regard avec Neal et Tony, tout aussi perdus que lui. Pourquoi le capitaine Hargreaves les avait convoqués dans le self ?

Finn avait beaucoup de respect pour le capitaine, il possédait une autorité naturelle qui les avait tout de suite mis face à la réalité de leur condition : celle d'être un marine. Malgré ses hurlements, sa sévérité et sa rudesse, le capitaine Hargreaves avait toujours encouragé la fraternité et la solidarité au sein de leur company. Et il n'était pas rare qu'il se joigne à eux dans un bar lors de leur permission en ville. Il se montrait dur, car il se devait de les préparer à la guerre. Et la guerre était dure.

Le capitaine tenait une enveloppe cacheté brune entre les mains.

« - J'ai ici un ordre de mission pour la company Alpha10, commença Lawrence en levant l'enveloppe. »

Un silence s'installa dans le self, les regards et les espoirs dardés en direction du capitaine.

« - Nous sommes déployés en Afghanistan dans une semaine à partir d'aujourd'hui, déclara t-il, décidant de mettre fin au suspense. Je vous ai suivi ici depuis votre arrivée une véritable bande de gonzesses seulement capable de brailler, incapable de savoir marcher correctement. »

Il fixa Finn avec plus d'attention et un léger rire secoua l'assemblée. Le jeune homme secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, se souvenant de sa maladresse exaspérante. Il sentit deux tapes dans son dos et il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Tony et Neal.

« - Et vous voilà, appelez à servir la nation, prêt à défendre la liberté et les valeurs portées par les Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Je suis fier de votre parcours, je suis fier d'être à votre tête et de partir sur le champ de batailles à vos côtés. A présent vous n'êtes plus des bleus en formation, vous êtes des marines à part entière. _Semper fi !_ »

Le capitaine cria leur devise et Finn sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir tout entier. L'information rugissait avec force dans son esprit : il allait partir à la guerre.

« - _Oorah !_ S'exclamèrent les désormais marines en réponse, dans un bel ensemble. »

Hargreaves hocha la tête avec satisfaction puis reprit la parole.

« - Parfait. Et pour fêter cette nouvelle, vous me faites cinq tours de la base et on se bouge ! »

L'ordre fut aboyer comme à son habitude, mais ils pouvaient voir la fierté briller dans le regard vert de leur capitaine.

« - Hudson ! »

Finn qui emboitait le pas à ses camarades se figea et se tourna vers Hargreaves qui le dévisageait avec gravité. Il fit signe à Neal et Tony qui les rejoindrait dans une seconde.

« - Oui, Monsieur ? »

Lawrence secoua la tête et se dirigea vers lui, posa une main sur son épaule.

« - Vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau avant de prendre votre permission ce soir, ordonna t-il sans plus de cérémonie. »

Intrigué, Finn se contenta d'un hochement de tête, regardant le capitaine disparaitre derrière la porte.

* * *

_Il tomba lourdement au sol, soulevant un nuage de poussière qui s'infiltra dans ses poumons. Toussant brusquement, un gout métallique envahit son palais et un filet de sang glissa aux coins de ses lèvres. _

_Son regard se plissa tandis qu'il levait les yeux sur ce ciel bleu et limpide qui se déployait tout au dessus de lui. Et là, à cet instant, Finn trouva le monde beau. _

_Beau et magnifique. _

_Un gargouillement lugubre lui échappa, et la douleur le traversa entièrement. L'éclat du soleil l'éblouit et il se sentit brusquement minuscule. Minuscule et insignifiant. Lentement, tremblant, sa main tata son abdomen, ses doigts entrant en contact avec un liquide rouge, poisseux. _

_Son sang. _

_Brusquement assommé, il laissa sa tête retombé sur le sable et les cailloux. Son corps lui semblait de plus en plus lourds… Son équipement le confinait et il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Dans sa main droite, il sentait encore la crosse de son M16._

_« - Voici mon… fusil. Mon fusil est mon… me… meilleur ami. Il est m…a vie. Je dois… en être le maî…tre comme je le… suis de ma propre vie... »_

_Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement qui s'échappait de sa bouche pleine de sang. Il ignorait pourquoi cela lui venait à l'esprit. Pourquoi, alors qu'il était sévèrement blessé quelque part dans un désert si loin de chez lui, tout ce qui lui venait était de réciter les codes du marine. _

_Et rafales continuaient de pleuvoir au dessus de sa tête, les cris et les hurlements également. Et pourtant, parmi tout ce chaos, il distinguait une voix… cette voix… sa voix. _

_Finn eut un sourire à travers son agonie._

* * *

Debout sur un petit marchepied, Rachel n'osait plus bouger, tandis que son regard s'attardait sur le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir. Accroupi, des aiguilles coincées entre ses lèvres, Kurt achevait de faire l'ourlet à la robe qu'il avait confectionné, pensé et réalisé pour elle.

Sa première création au sein de Vogue.

Et Rachel était fière de pouvoir la portée. Kurt possédait un don indéniable, elle ignorait comme il faisait, mais son meilleur ami arrivait à sublimer n'importe quelle personne rien qu'avec quelques bouts de tissus. La robe épousait parfaitement ses formes, noire, un bandeau de dentelle dévoilait pudiquement la peau de ses épaules. Elle ignorait encore comment Kurt avait su ses mensurations –il ne lui avait jamais demandé- mais le jeune homme était tombé juste.

« - Il n'y a personne ? Demanda t-elle alors, incapable de garder le silence plus longtemps. »

Kurt eut un léger grognement tandis qu'il épinglait soigneusement le tissu en mousseline qu'il avait choisi. Il leva la tête dans sa direction, et elle put se noyer dans ses grands yeux bleus. Kurt avait réellement de très beaux yeux.

Hypnotisant.

Il ôta la dernière épingle qu'il coinçait entre ses dents et se releva en lui faisant signe de tourner sur elle-même.

« - Non, répondit-il enfin alors qu'elle s'exécutait. Je suis généralement le dernier à quitter le bureau… Enfin quand Isabelle n'est pas là.

- Ah c'est vrai ça. Je ne l'ai pas vu, elle est où ?

- Paris, souffla t-il avec une pointe d'envie, faussement boudeur. Elle devrait revenir dans deux semaines. »

Rachel esquissa un sourire et tenta de le prendre dans ses bras en signe de réconfort, mais Kurt recula brusquement.

« - Epingles ! Répliqua t-il alors qu'elle le dévisageait avec surprise.

- Oh, c'est vrai… Désolée. »

Kurt secoua la tête tout en posant son matériel de couture sur la petite table derrière lui.

« - Un jour j'irais à Paris, déclara t-il en croisant les bras, un léger sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Quand j'aurais lancé ma première collection qui, bien entendu, sera un succès international. »

Rachel éclata d'un léger rire tout en tendant une main à Kurt afin qu'il l'aide à descendre de son marchepied.

« - Bien sûr que ta première collection sera un succès ! Répliqua t-elle avec un soudain sérieux. Tu es vraiment doué Kurt… Regarde ce que je porte ! C'est juste sublime… et ce n'est même pas terminé !

Il leva les yeux au ciel avec amusement.

- Justement, fit-il en lui désignant le paravent un peu plus loin. Enlève cette robe avant de gâcher tout mon travail. »

Pour toute réponse elle lui tira puérilement la langue en passant derrière le paravent.

« - Tu as finalement trouvé la chanson que tu allais chanter ? Demanda Kurt en rangeant les diverses épingles, rubans et fils. »

Rachel passa la tête par-dessus le paravent et lui adressa un vague regard.

« - J'avais pensé à Don't rain on my parade. »

Le jeune homme se figea un instant et leva la tête dans sa direction, la dévisageant avec surprise. Depuis sa première audition avortée à la NYADA à cause de cette même chanson, Rachel s'était fait un devoir de ne plus la chantée, ni même de la fredonner.

« - Tu es sûre ?

Après quelques longues secondes de silence, elle s'extirpa de derrière le paravent et lui dédia un sourire étrangement timide.

- Oui. C'est ma chanson préférée malgré tout, et je ne veux pas en avoir peur… Je pense que ce sera un bon exercice. »

Kurt eut un léger hochement de tête sceptique, ses yeux fixés sur elle, avant qu'il ne sursaute à la sonnerie de son téléphone. Son Iphone était enfouit dans un fracas de tissus et de rubans, il allait s'en emparer mais Rachel fut bien plus rapide. Agacé il leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir.

Il lui accorda un regard noir tandis qu'il reconnaissait le sourire espiègle qui s'esquissait sur le visage de sa meilleure amie.

« - C'est qui ? Articula t-il alors qu'elle décrochait sans le moindre scrupule. »

Il fronça les sourcils, décidant de ne pas entrer dans son jeu.

« - Salut Adam ! S'exclama t-elle avec entrain. Je vais bien merci. Et toi ? Tu cherches Kurt je suppose ? »

Au simple prénom de son petit-ami, Kurt se leva et se précipita vers Rachel qui s'éloigna d'un bond.

« - Rachel ! S'impatienta t-il, tapant presque du pied par terre. Rends-moi mon téléphone ! »

Pour toute réponse, elle salua rapidement Adam et rendit le téléphone à son propriétaire. Ce dernier, les joues rouges, s'en empara avidement.

« - Adam ? Souffla t-il, les yeux brillants. Désolé… Oui, tu sais. Rachel.

- Hey ! S'insurgea celle-ci tout en s'approchant, déposant un rapide baiser sur la joue de Kurt. Je vais rentrer, Brody doit déjà m'attendre à l'appartement. »

Après un « hum hum » à peine murmurer, Kurt lui fit un léger geste de la main, son attention désormais dirigée vers son nouveau petit-ami.

* * *

Finn fronçait les sourcils, pas sûr de bien comprendre. Il se trouvait dans le bureau du capitaine Lawrence Hargreaves, en uniforme officiel puisqu'il avait prévu de sortir en ville avec Neal et Tony. Assis à son bureau, le capitaine le dévisageait, solennel.

« - Je… Pourquoi moi ? »

Ce fut la seule question qu'il parvint à formuler.

Lawrence eut un léger rire tout en se levant, contournant son bureau et posant une main ferme sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« - Parce que tu as les qualités requises… Et je l'ai remarqué depuis ton arrivée. Les autres instructeurs aussi, tu es le seul à ne pas te rendre compte de l'évidence. »

Le fait qu'Hargreaves le tutoie le déstabilisa un instant, mais le capitaine continua malgré tout.

« - Tu as une certaine capacité de commandement. Nous l'avons relevé durant les simulations sur le terrain. Tu prends instinctivement la marche et tu as cette capacité de regrouper les personnes. Et cette capacité là, fils, c'est la plus importante dans notre corps de métier. Cette décoration implique de plus grandes responsabilités sur le terrain : la vie de tes frères d'armes. Tu es désormais mon second, et je t'ai choisi pour une bonne raison. »

Rougissant presque sous les compliments de son supérieur, Finn demeura néanmoins impassible et digne. Il ne réagit pas quand le capitaine ouvrit le coffret pour y sortir des gallons qu'il accrocha solennellement sur le devant de sa veste d'uniforme militaire.

Hargreaves lui offrit un salut militaire, que Finn répéta instinctivement. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant avant que le capitaine n'esquisse un sourire amusé.

« - Rompez maintenant Sergent Finn Hudson, déclara t-il. Ne me décevez pas. »

Il lui tendit le coffret qu'il coinça sous son bras avant de sortir du bureau dignement. Une fois dans le couloir, il croisa le regard de la secrétaire qui lui offrit un délicieux sourire que Finn eut du mal à lui redonner, certainement trop sous le choc.

Il venait d'être grader. Il était à présent le Sergent Finn Hudson de la marine des Etats-Unis.

C'est toujours un peu assommé, qu'il débarqua dans le bar ou les soldats de la base avaient l'habitude de se retrouver lors de leurs permissions. La chaleur qui fouetta son visage eut l'avantage de le sortir de sa torpeur, et immédiatement, il fut noyer sous un nuage de fumée de cigarettes, de rires, de musique et d'exclamations.

« - OH PUTAIN DE MERDE ! »

Evidemment.

Surpris, il tourna la tête et Neal se leva de sa chaise les yeux écarquillés, Tony en fit tomber sa cigarette sur la table. Julian « Doc' » Potter, le médecin de leur company, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

« - Félicitations… heu Sergent ? Fit-il en plissant les yeux afin de mieux reconnaitre la médaille qui parait la veste de son uniforme.

C'est alors qu'un gigantesque sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Finn, tandis qu'il s'asseyait à leur table. Certains soldats de l'Alpha10 s'approchèrent intrigués.

- Merde… marmonna Neal les yeux fixés sur le gallon. T'es mon supérieur… Heu, à ce propos, tu sais pour les revues pornos que je fais passer en douce bah…

Finn et Tony éclatèrent de rire, alors que Julian souriait doucement.

- T'inquiète pas Neal, rassura Finn en lui tapotant l'épaule. Je m'en fous de tes trafics ! »

Neal semblait respirer à nouveau, alors que Tony se levait, sa bouteille de bière en main.

« - Je lève mon verre à mon pote, Finn Hudson, maintenant _Sergent_ Finn Hudson ! _Oorah !_ Rha faut qu'on fête ça !

- Carrément ! S'exclama Finn en se levant.

Neal l'imita aussitôt.

- Déjà faudrait changer de musique, celle d'ici est à chier, dit-il aussitôt interrompu par un « Je t'emmerde O'Connor » lancé par le gérant du bar.

- T'étais dans un Glee Club, non ? Demanda Tony à Finn qui se figea brusquement.

- Ouais, admit-il lentement. Mais ça remonte à loin !

- Rho allez, une musique qui déchire ! J'en ai une ! S'exclama Neal en tapant bruyamment du poing sur la table. »

Le bruit prit les clients par surprise, et un brusque silence s'installa, les regards dardés dans leur direction. Mais Neal eut un léger sourire narquois, et frappa une nouvelle son poing sur la table… rapidement suivit par Tony.

_Bam, bam, bam ! Bam, bam, bam ! _

D'autres personnes les imitèrent, tapant des poings sur les tables dans un rythme qui lui était bien connu.

« - _Buddy you're a boy make a big noise,_ chanta Finn dans un sourire en s'avançant dans le bar. _Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day ! You got mud on yo' face…You big disgrace ! Kickin' your can all over the place… »_

Les poings tapaient plus forts sur les tables, et quelque chose en Finn s'éveilla, ce besoin de chanter, de hurler… Son sourire s'agrandit quand, dans un ensemble assourdissant, les clients se mirent à chanter d'une même voix.

_« - We will we will rock you ! We will we will rock you ! »_

Il ferma les paupières, et chanta plus fort, l'euphorie le gagnant tout entier.

* * *

_« - Un homme à terre ! Je répète un homme à terre ! Hurla une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Tony. Rha fait chier… Finn ! Finn, mec, tu m'entends ? »_

_Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et dévisagea un instant Tony qui se déchargeait de son paquetage, se baissant lentement sur l'abdomen de Finn. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et il secoua la tête. _

_« - Mec, je vais juste jeter un œil, ok ? Juste… »_

_Doucement, il lui souleva la main afin de constater les dégâts. Son visage pâlit et il se figea, se mordant les lèvres avec force. _

_« - C'est… m… mauvais ? »_

_Tony ne répondit pas, mais Finn n'avait pas besoin de réponse, son regard parlait pour lui. _

_« - Ok, tiens le coup ! Doc ! Hurla t-il. DOC ! RAMENE TOI ! »_

_Tenir le coup ? Il se sentait pourtant déjà si loin… Et il entendait toujours cette voix à ses oreilles. Cette voix qui chantait pour lui, qui l'apaisait._

_Rachel. _

_Ce nom le percuta avec force. Comme la balle qui transperçait ses intestins._

* * *

Rachel se mordit les lèvres en constatant qu'elle n'était que cinquième sur l'ordre de passage. Elle se détourna de l'affiche et se mit à faire les cents pas dans les coulisses, les voiles de sa robe noire voletant gracieusement derrière elle.

« - Tu as l'intention de faire un trou dans le parquet ? Demanda soudainement une voix légèrement amusé. »

Se retournant, un magnifique sourire ourla ses lèvres en apercevant Brody nonchalamment adossé contre l'un des murs. Oubliant toutes retenues, la jeune femme lui sauta dans les bras, l'enlaçant avec force.

« - J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais pas, chuchota t-elle d'une faible voix, soulagée.

Un rire résonna à ses oreilles, tandis qu'il se détachait légèrement d'elle, soulevant son menton vers lui.

- Jamais, souffla t-il contre ses lèvres, l'embrassant soudainement. Jamais je n'aurais manqué ta prestation !

- Parce que tu ne veux pas que je te fasse une crise d'hystérie ? Hasarda Rachel, confortablement blottie dans les bras de son petit-ami.

- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu me fasses une crise d'hystérie, répéta t-il avec amusement. Mais surtout parce que je veux voir ma copine briller comme jamais personne n'a brillé à la NYADA. »

Rachel émit un léger rire et leva la tête afin qu'il puisse l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, ce que Brody n'hésita pas à faire. Il passa une main entre ses longues mèches brunes, l'attirant à lui avec force.

« - Hum, hum. Excusez-moi ? »

Ils se séparèrent lentement, même s'ils demeurèrent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Kurt se tenait devant eux, souriant doucement, et dévisageant sa meilleure amie d'un regard si fier qu'il acheva de tordre l'estomac de Rachel.

« - Désolé, chuchota Kurt à Brody. Tu nous laisses un moment entre filles ? »

Celui-ci secoua la tête et fit un rapide accolade à Kurt, embrassa rapidement Rachel sur le front soufflant un « bonne chance » avant de rejoindre sa place parmi les spectateurs.

« - Tu es magnifique, déclara brusquement Kurt la regardant avec affection.

Rachel le serra dans ses bras, contre elle avec force. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait sans lui.

- C'est surtout parce que je porte une robe signé Kurt Hummel.

- Hum… Tout à fait vrai ! »

Ils se sourirent avec tendresse.

« - Toi aussi tu es magnifique, déclara t-elle soudainement. »

Pris par surprise, Kurt écarquilla les yeux et la dévisagea un instant, abasourdi.

« - J'aime recevoir des compliments, dit-il dans un sourire. Mais pourquoi si subitement.

Elle secoua la tête et détourna le regard, sentant les larmes s'amonceler aux coins de ses yeux.

- C'est ridicule, chuchota t-elle dans un brusque sanglot qui prit Kurt au dépourvu. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Et là maintenant… Je… je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

Kurt referma la bouche, et tira Rachel dans ses bras, l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue.

« - Je dirais la même chose pour toi. Bon, c'est parfois difficile de supporté tes réactions hystériques et paranoïaques, mais tu… tu es ma meilleure amie. Et ça, jamais ça ne changera d'accord ? –Elle eut un hochement de tête- Parfait. Maintenant tu vas monter sur scène et tu vas tout déchirer d'accord ? Tu portes une de mes créations, t'as plutôt intérêt à gagner ! »

Son ton était vaguement menaçant et Rachel eut un rire en essuyant du bout des doigts les larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Après un dernier regard, Kurt s'éloigna et s'empressa de rejoindre Adam qui l'attendait patiemment.

« - Alors ? Demanda celui-ci avec cet accent anglais absolument irrésistible aux oreilles de Kurt. Comment elle se sent ? »

Il s'installa près du leader des « Apples » en soupirant lourdement.

- Elle a le trac, répondit-il en expirant lentement. »

Adam sourit avec indulgence, il s'empara de sa main, enlaçant leurs doigts qu'il porta à ses lèvres afin d'y déposer un rapide baiser. Surpris, Kurt sentit son cœur battre la chamade, tandis qu'il dévisageait Adam avec plus d'attention.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et il lui sourit tendrement.

« - Ca va bien se passer, déclara Adam en reportant son attention sur la scène. Alors inutile que tu te mettes à stresser aussi, ok ? »

Décidément, cet accent rendait Kurt dingue… A cet instant il n'avait plus qu'une envie, se jeter sur ses lèvres et les embrasser passionnément. Il se reprit néanmoins, reportant à son tour l'attention sur l'estrade sur lequel le spectacle venait de débuter.

* * *

Finn s'avançait prudemment dans les rues désertes de Ghazni. Des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, il referma sa prise sur son M16 qu'il tenait fermement contre son torse. Il jeta une rapide œillade par-dessus son épaule, s'assurant que ses hommes le suivaient. Le capitaine Hargreaves avait placé sous ses ordres une dizaine de soldat de la company –dont Neal, Tony et le Doc'- et lui avait ordonné de faire un rapide repérage de la ville.

Selon les renseignements, Ghazni était le point de ralliement d'un groupe de terroriste important. Des soldats avaient déjà intercepté des camions entièrement chargés en diverses armes de poings. Et cela inquiétait suffisamment la haute hiérarchie pour y envoyer une patrouille.

La chaleur accablante leur martelait les épaules, et un vent brulant et sableux leur fouettait désagréablement le visage. D'un geste machinal Finn remonta son écharpe autour de sa bouche et nez afin de pouvoir respirer plus convenablement. Ils avaient formé deux ligne de cinq soldats qui marchaient prudemment et parallèlement les uns aux autres, de chaque côté de la route qui s'enfonçait dans les entrailles de la ville.

Au loin ils pouvaient percevoir les hurlements et le brouhaha d'un souk en plein essor. Il fit rapidement signe à ses hommes de ralentir le pas. A ses côtés Neal cessa de jacasser avec son voisin de derrière, toutes son attention était désormais portée sur les toits environnants, cherchant sans doute une silhouette suspecte. Sous ses dehors joyeux, insupportable et provocateur, Neal était sans conteste le meilleur sniper de leur company.

Il se tourna légèrement vers ses hommes et leur ordonna silencieusement de rester sur leur garde. Les mains sur leur M16, les muscles crispés prêt à intervenir au moindre mouvement étrange, les marines pénétrèrent dans le souk avec prudence. Déjà une nuée d'enfant se dépêcha de venir les voir, et Finn esquissa un sourire sous son bandana tout en distribuant quelques barres chocolatées. Avec l'aide de Slimane Barlow, l'interprète, Finn alla au devant des commerçants, posant quelques questions d'apparences innocentes.

Evidemment, personne ne savait rien.

* * *

_Doc' fouilla dans sa trousse, les mains tâchées de sang, se saisissant d'une compresse qu'il appuya fermement contre la blessure de Finn. Celui-ci émit une grimace douloureuse et Julian remonta machinalement ses lunettes sur son nez. _

_« - Désolé, Sergent, lança t-il à la cantonade. »_

_Il planta rapidement une seringue dans sa cuisse lui administrant de la morphine alors que Neal arrivait à son tour, courant. Le souffle court, il s'adossa contre le restant d'un mur qui les protégeait à peine des mitraillettes adverses. _

_« - Les enfoirés, maugréa t-il en plantant la crosse de son fusil de précision dans le sol, rechargeant mécaniquement. _

_- Combien ? Demanda Tony en se plaçant contre le mur, tirant plusieurs rafales de son M16._

_- Aucune idée, répliqua Neal en se plaçant calmement, l'œil à son viseur. Les renforts arrivent. Finn tu tiens le coup hein ! Tu ne vas pas nous claquer dans les bras, pas vrai Sergent ? »_

_Finn se sentait de plus en plus étourdi, le sang envahissait sa gorge et il lui était de plus en plus compliqué de respirer. _

_« - J… James, marmonna t-il. O.. Où est… »_

_Un bref silence s'installa, interrompu par Tony qui s'arrêta un instant de tirer. _

_« - Il est mort, Finn. _

_- Fait… chier… »_

_Il avait une femme et une petite fille d'à peine six mois._

* * *

Les spots se dirigèrent vers elle tandis qu'elle s'avançait sur la scène, confiante et conquérante. Son regard balaya rapidement les personnes qui s'étaient déplacé pour l'événement. Elle aperçut au loin Brody et Kurt accompagné d'Adam. Rachel ferma les paupières et inspira profondément.

Derrière elle la mélodie s'élevait lentement.

C'était tout ce dont elle n'avait jamais rêvé.

_« - __Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter. Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter ! Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my paraaaade… »_

* * *

Ils traversèrent la ville sans encombre, et Finn accorda cinq minutes à ses hommes. Ils étaient dans une zone peu exposé, dans la partie détruite par la guerre. Il sortit sa gourde et but une grande gorgée d'eau, bien que celle-ci soit chaude. Avalant son regard s'attarda sur un minaret à moitié branlant qui se dressait à quelques mètres d'eux. Ses yeux se plissèrent un instant, alors qu'ils faisaient signe à deux de ses hommes de s'approcher.

« - On va faire un tour par là, ordonna t-il calmement. Histoire de s'assurer qu'il n'y a rien qui cloche. Torrez ! O'Connor ! »

Tony et Neal s'approchèrent au pas de course, attentifs et obéissants. Ils n'avaient plus leur ami en face d'eux, mais bien leur supérieur hiérarchique.

« - Torrez, déclara t-il. Toi, Johnson et Delgado vous nous couvrez ici. O'Connor toi, Potter et Danes vous vous tenez prêt à intervenir au moindre problème… là. »

Il leur fit des signes et des gestes techniques et ils acquiescèrent sans une parole.

« - Parfait. James, déclara Finn en dévisageant le soldat Henry James. Tu viens avec moi. Smith et Barlow ensemble. On se sépare et on se retrouve de l'autre côté. »

Et comme une machine parfaitement huilé, ils prirent place tandis que les soldats s'avancèrent avec prudence, les armes aux poings, le regard sur les fenêtres du minaret. Finn sentait son cœur battre la chamade, l'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines, et un léger soulagement l'étreignit quand ils purent faire le tour du bâtiment sans encombre.

« - RAS, déclara t-il alors dans son oreillette. »

Cette ville était réellement déserte.

Et alors qu'ils s'éloignaient en compagnie de Smith et Barlow, un sifflement sonore retentit lugubrement à ses oreilles. Immédiatement, ils s'emparèrent de leur M16 et se retournèrent juste pour voir le soldat Henry James s'écrouler au sol. Et avant qu'ils ne puissent comprendre quoique ce soit, ils furent mitraillé sans scrupule.

« - Replis ! Hurla Finn à ses hommes. REPLIS ! »

Il allait leur emboiter le pas quand son regard croisa le corps de James. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et il fit demi-tour, ignorant les hurlements de Tony et Neal.

« - Non Sergent ! »

Il zigzagua afin de ne pas faciliter le tireur. Dans un effort surhumain, il hissa James sur son épaule et se retourna… Mais les tirs se multiplièrent et rapidement les rafales des M16 répliquèrent sans sommation. Finn en profita pour se mettre à l'abri derrière un pan de mur qui s'écroulait.

La respiration courte, il déposa le soldat par terre, tandis qu'il haletait.

* * *

Rachel se donnait cœur et âme sur cette scène. Sa voix puissante portait dans Central Park, les spectateurs demeuraient muets. Elle leva les bras afin de donner plus d'emphase à son timbre.

_« __- __I'm gonna live and live NOW ! Get what I want, I know how ! One roll for the whole shebang ! »_

* * *

Sous les tirs adverses, Finn se releva après avoir vérifié que James respirait toujours.

« - Un homme a terre, lança t-il dans son oreillette. Je répète un homme à terre. »

Adossé au mur, il se retourna et tira à son tour.

* * *

Son regard capta celui de Brody et elle lui offrit un doux sourire, alors qu'elle continuait dans son crescendo.

_« - __One throw that bell will go clang, eye on the target and wham… »_

La tête appuyée contre l'épaule d'Adam, Kurt se redressa sensiblement, le regard fixé sur Rachel.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas, chuchota t-il. »

Adam lui accorda un regard intrigué. Rachel n'avait pourtant jamais été aussi fabuleuse qu'en cet instant.

* * *

_Putain d'embuscade ! _Ragea Finn en rechargeant son arme.

Il se redressa tandis qu'il repéra une silhouette dépassant de la fenêtre du minaret. Il visa et tira.

* * *

Son estomac se nouait douloureusement, et Rachel fut un instant prit au dépourvu. Pourtant, elle continuait sa prestation sans faiblir, au contraire sa voix montait toujours plus en crescendo… Comme si elle désirait qu'on l'entende à l'autre bout du monde.

« - _One shot, one gun shot and… BAM ! »_

* * *

BAM !

La douleur.

Puissante, présente, inébranlable. Ce fut la première chose dont il eut conscience. La première chose qui le frappa de plein fouet. Finn recula et son regard se baissa sur cette tache rouge qui apparaissait et s'élargissait sur son uniforme.

Ses genoux tremblèrent alors qu'il tombait lourdement au sol…

Et cette voix. Pourquoi percevait-il cette voix ?

* * *

Rachel prit une grande inspiration_._

_« - Hey, Mr. Arnstein, here I aaam ... »_

Et elle eut le brusque sentiment que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre à cet instant. Alors pourquoi. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si triste ?

* * *

Les tirs avaient redoublés. Doc', les mains tachées de sang, tentait au maximum d'arrêter l'hémorragie… mais c'était une entreprise bien futile au vu de ses pauvres moyens. Et ils le savaient tous les quatre.

Une énième toux rauque et sèche secoua Finn, et cette fois un flot de sang lui échappa et coula le long de son menton.

« - Putain Julian ! S'exclama Neal. Fais quelque chose !

Le docteur remonta une nouvelle fois ses lunettes dans un geste nerveux.

- Je fais ce que je peux merde ! Déclara t-il. Mais j'ai pas le matériel adéquat ! »

Tony s'était un peu mis à l'écart et avait établi un contact avec le QG.

« - Ils arrivent ! Prévint-il en les rejoignant. Finn ? Tu m'entends.

- J'espère qu'ils arriveront vite, coupa Doc' en le dévisageant avec gravité. Il tiendra pas longtemps. »

Neal s'acharnait à tirer dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il marmonnait quelques insultes de son cru entre ses dents.

Mais Finn était désormais loin. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, éblouit par l'éclat du soleil afghan. Il se sentait lourd, engourdi, et il avait tellement froid. Lentement ses paupières se fermèrent, se coupant de l'horreur, du sang et de la guerre.

Il n'entendait plus que sa voix. Il voulait mourir avec sa voix.

« - Rachel… »

Ce fut son dernier chuchotement avant la fin.

* * *

_« - __Nobody, no, nobody, is gonna rain on my paraaade ! »_

Un instant de silence suivit la fin de sa note.

Et une valse d'applaudissement retentit brusquement, déchirant le silence de la nuit qui avait recouvert New York. La respiration rapide, Rachel fit une légère révérence, plus souriante que jamais.

Pourtant, alors que son souffle se calmait, elle réalisa également qu'elle pleurait. Et que ces larmes n'étaient pas des larmes de joie, mais de tristesse.

Des larmes qu'on versait à la perte de l'être aimé.

* * *

Fin chapitre 2

* * *

Une petite review ? Menace de mort, compliment, suggestion, j'accepte de tout.

La chanson que Finn chante dans le bar est **We will rock you de Queen**, et celle de Rachel est bien **Don't rain on my parade** de la comédie musicale **Funny Girl,** mais je pense bien que vous l'avez reconnu.

Voilà un chapitre concentré sur Finn et Rachel, mais plus particulièrement sur Finn ! Finn est un personnage que j'apprécie, il n'a jamais été l'un de mes préférés cependant. Et je l'adore dans cette saison 4, plein d'assurance et enfin à sa place… Si j'ai décidé de le faire rester à l'armée dans ce chapitre c'est simplement parce que, non, Finn n'est pas un idiot fini. C'est quelqu'un, qui derrière une certaine candeur, dissimule quand même une capacité d'observation et de diplomatie (je pense notamment à l'épisode ou Santana fait son coming out malgré elle) incroyable. C'est un leader malgré tout et il a cette capacité étonnante de rassembler les gens autour de lui, nous avons pu le constater à de nombreuses reprises. C'est pour cela que je grince toujours un peu des dents quand on le fait passer pour un parfait crétin dans certaines fics… mais chacun son interprétation me direz vous, cela ne m'empêche pas d'apprécier les dites fics. Voilà, c'était mon petit hommage à ce personnage qui apparaitra encore dans Mash-up pas d'inquiétude, ou pas (ah, ah ^^)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, que vous soyez d'accord ou non, ou même si c'est pour me faire un petit coucou !

Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur : Sam et Blaine (vous ai-je déjà dit que j'adorais leur amitié ? ^^) ou Kurt et Adam ? A vous de choisir, j'écrirais en fonction du nombre de vos votes pour l'un ou l'autre.

A très bientôt.


	3. You're my best friend

**Mash-Up **

**Petit interlude :** Hello everybody ! Je profite de ce petit espace pour répondre à quelques questions qui m'a été posé concernant Mash-Up.

Premièrement on m'a demandé si j'étais une pro « Kadam ». La réponse est simple : non. J'ai toujours été une « Klaineuse » au fond de moi, mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'adorer Adam pour autant. Je trouve que c'est un personnage rafraichissant (de plus comment résister à cet accent _so british_, je vous le demande ?), et correspondant bien à Kurt malgré tout. Je pense qu'il sera réellement bénéfique pour lui, acquérir de l'expérience, l'aider à grandir tout simplement.

Je n'ai pas pour autant l'intention d'écrire essentiellement du « Klaine ». Je pense vraiment qu'ils ont besoin de grandir et s'épanouir, chacun de leur côté, avant de pouvoir sereinement se retrouver. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, je suis habituellement le canon de la série : j'ai un faible pour le Finchel, le Brittania etc… Mais comme pour le Klaine, je pense qu'ils ont besoins de se séparer pour mieux être ensemble à la fin.

Deuxièmement, j'ai décidé de sortir un peu de la timeline de la série pour écrire la suite de Mash-Up. Je suis déçue de la saison 4 –mis à part quelques rares épisodes- et j'ai donc décidé de reprendre certains événements qui se sont déroulés. Les New Directions ont réellement perdus les communales, parce que sérieusement « Gangnam Style » n'est PAS une chanson pour une compétition. Les Warblers sont toujours les gagnants et il n'y a pas d'histoire de drogue (sérieusement les scénaristes ? sérieusement ?). Je suis d'ailleurs un peu en colère, je refuse de croire que les Warblers ont trichés, que Nick, Jeff, Thad, David sont allés jusqu'à prendre des stupéfiants (Wes en avalerait son marteau et Pavarotti se retournerait dans sa petite tombe !) car, honnêtement, ils n'en ont pas besoin pour gagner.

**Reviews : **Dix reviews pour le précédent chapitre. Dix ! Merci énormément, ça me motive plus que jamais ! Un merci du fond du cœur pour Snapou black, lilow, Shima-chan, Tardis40, opium, Bareilles, HigureTsukiyo, Guest, RosedAtlantis et idaho124.

_Bien entendu, Glee ne m'appartient pas et l'univers et les personnages sont à RIB._

**Personnages:** Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson (feat Evans and Anderson family, New Directions, Burt Hummel)

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** Bromance, friendship

**Résumé : **_«L'accès à l'art et à la culture pour tous »_… Malheureusement le gouvernement a tendance à oublié certains quartiers isolés. Sam est écœuré par cette injustice, et il est surpris quand Blaine décide de prendre les choses en main.

* * *

3. You're my best friend

* * *

Un grognement lui échappa et Sam enfouit profondément son visage dans son oreiller, tentant d'ignorer les voix enfantines qui l'appelaient avec insistance. Et la cacophonie ambiante s'amplifia quand le réveil de son téléphone résonna brusquement, se joignant aux appels aigues. Instinctivement, Sam tâtonna les draps à la recherche de son maudit portable qu'il éteignit un peu trop brusquement.

Le silence reprit ses droits dans la chambre que Sam partageait avec son frère et sa sœur. Stevie et Stacey, jumeaux de leur état, se tenaient calmement debout devant son lit, attendant que leur aîné daigne ouvrir les yeux.

« - Saaaammy ! Appela une nouvelle fois Stevie d'une voix prudente. T'es réveillé ? »

Un second grognement étouffé par le coussin retentit et Sam rassembla tout son courage afin de se redresser sur son lit grinçant. Les cheveux ébouriffés, les paupières encore lourdes de sommeil, il se gratta machinalement la nuque en baillant longuement. Lentement, ses yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière du soleil qui pénétrait à travers les stores de la fenêtre, et il cligna des yeux pour se reconnecter avec la réalité. Il fixa un instant le lit superposé de Stevie et Stacey qui lui faisait face avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux sur les visages à la fois impatients et extatiques des jumeaux.

« - T'as encore dormi tout habillé, remarqua Stevie et Sam grommela tandis qu'il se levait en chancelant, se dirigeant au radar vers la salle de bain au fond du couloir. »

La bouche pâteuse, il enleva machinalement son t-shirt froissé qu'il jeta aveuglement dans le panier à linge, refermant la porte derrière lui d'un coup de talon. Un profond soupir lui échappa et Sam se jeta sous la douche dans l'espoir de se réveiller complètement. Il n'avait jamais été du matin, et se lever était équivalent à une torture pour lui.

Une véritable torture.

Et tandis que le jet d'eau –à peine tiède- finissait de le réveiller, Sam fronçait les sourcils en se souvenant qu'il avait passé toute la nuit à travailler sur son essai pour l'université.

L'université.

L'idée lui paraissait encore folle. Etait-il réellement capable de suivre des cours dans l'enseignement supérieur ? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard ! Fermant les yeux et soupirant profondément il posa son front contre le carrelage froid de la cabine de douche.

Vraiment, il était un cas désespéré.

Il sursauta presque quand un petit coup retenti à la porte de la salle de bain.

« - Ouais ?

- Sam ? Tu as bientôt fini ?

Il fronça les sourcils, surpris, en reconnaissant la voix de sa mère.

- J'arrive ! »

Dix minutes plus tard, Sam fit son apparition dans la petite cuisine des Evans, glissant machinalement son portable dans la poche de son jeans. Les cheveux encore humides, il prit place à table alors que Mary Evans déposait une assiette de pancakes sous son nez.

« - Je sais que tu fais attention à ce que tu man…

- Nan t'inquiète Man', coupa t-il avec un sourire tout en lançant un regard à Stevie et Stacey qui s'étaient installés devant la télé. J'ai jamais pu résister à tes pancakes.

- Je sais, dit-elle en souriant doucement, réchauffant le cœur de Sam. »

Il adorait sa mère plus que tout, et Sam était absolument prêt à tout pour elle. Comme il l'était pour son frère, sa sœur et son père. Sa famille était une réelle partie de lui, sans elle, le jeune homme ne se sentait pas complet. L'année dernière avait été tellement pénible pour eux. Oh, certes, il avait été chaleureusement accueilli chez les Hudson-Hummel, et Burt et Carole avaient été absolument géniaux avec lui… Mais quand ses parents avaient décidés de revenir à Lima, Sam n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie. Heureux de retrouver les siens.

Son père avait trouvé un travail dans le bâtiment, il gagnait tout juste de quoi pouvoir faire vivre sa famille. Les temps étaient toujours aussi difficiles, mais tant qu'ils resteraient ensemble, ils se sentaient prêt à affronter n'importe quoi. Alors oui, ils vivaient dans une petite maison située dans le quartier pauvre de la ville, ils empiétaient un peu les uns sur les autres et l'eau de la douche était à peine tiède, mais peu lui importait. Ils étaient ensemble, heureux malgré tout, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Sam avait bien commencé à chercher du travail, mais Dwight et Mary s'y étaient fermement opposés. Ses parents souhaitaient qu'il puisse pleinement se concentré sur sa dernière année de lycée… Ils avaient été si fiers quand Sam leur avait parlé de l'université, leur montrant les diverses facultés proposé par Miss Pillsbury. Avec l'aide de Blaine il avait déjà ciblé les universités axant sur des programmes musicaux et artistiques. Le « _School of Music : College of Fine Arts_ » de Boston lui plaisait bien pour l'instant, ils proposaient une filière « éducation et pédagogie musicale » qui avait attiré son attention.

Voulait-il vraiment devenir professeur de musique ? Il n'en avait encore aucune idée, mais s'il devait faire des études, autant que cela puisse lui servir plus tard à aider les autres. Sam poussa un profond soupir tandis qu'il mâchait consciencieusement un bout de ses pancakes… Il n'avait peut-être pas de bonnes notes, mais il n'était pas idiot, et il avait appris à garder les pieds sur terre. Pour l'instant rien n'était encore fait. L'université était encore loin, presque intouchable du point de vu de Sam, et il galérait comme jamais sur son maudit essai.

« - Ca avance ton essai ? Demanda Mary en s'installant à côté de son fils, une tasse de café dans les mains. »

Sa mère lisait dans ses pensées ? Sam grogna en secouant vaguement la tête.

« - A peine. Enfin j'ai commencé… Je dois voir Blaine cette aprèm pour qu'il me corrige. Il me dira déjà si j'ai bon ou pas. »

Mary esquissa un léger sourire ravi. Elle aimait beaucoup Blaine, il s'agissait d'un jeune homme intelligent, poli, aimable et absolument charmant. Dwight et elle avaient été surpris par la brusque et soudaine amitié qui liait leur fils au jeune homme. Les deux lycéens n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun, si ce n'était cette passion pour les supers-héros et la musique, le vieux rock plus particulièrement. Mary avait déjà invité Blaine à dîner à la maison, mais le jeune homme avait toujours poliment décliné et cela lui serrait un peu son cœur de mère. Son instinct maternel lui disait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Blaine…

Quand elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait pour Thanksgiving, il lui avait déclaré qu'il passerait la journée à regarder la télé, à remplir ses diverses demandes d'universités, à prévoir la prochaine réunion du Conseil des Elèves, à faire ses devoirs.

Faire ses devoirs ? Sérieusement ?

Pas un seul instant il n'avait mentionné ses parents. Curieuse et inquiète malgré tout, Mary avait questionné Sam à ce sujet, lui demandant d'inviter Blaine à se joindre à eux. Son fils lui apprit que le père de Blaine était un juriste en droit des sociétés très demandé, passant son temps à voyager autour du monde et qu'il se trouvait actuellement en Inde. Sa mère, quant à elle, était une avocate réputée qui se déplaçait souvent pour ses affaires. Blaine se retrouvait seul la plupart du temps, et Mary se sentait tellement désolée. Elle pensa même à aller le chercher de force jusqu'à Westerville, quand Sam l'avait immédiatement rassuré, lui disant qu'il ne passerait pas Thanksgiving tout seul puisque son frère aîné, Cooper Anderson (LE Cooper Anderson des pubs), était venu spécialement de Los Angeles pour passer les fêtes avec lui.

Mary soupira et leva la tête admirant un instant son fils aîné qui finissait son verre de jus d'orange. Elle savait que Sam n'avait pas eu une année facile, que leur situation financière était un constant sujet d'inquiétude pour lui… Dwight et elle s'étaient énormément reposés sur Sam, et son fils avait tout encaissé sans jamais se plaindre, sans jamais rien dire. Il les avait toujours soutenu du mieux qu'il le pouvait, trouvant un travail après l'école, surveillant et s'occupant de Stevie et Stacey. Une bouffée d'amour la submergea tandis qu'elle se penchait par-dessus la table, déposant un léger baiser sur le front de son fils aîné. Ils avaient beaucoup de chance de l'avoir, Sam était un garçon –un homme- généreux, accueillant, réconfortant. _Son petit garçon._

Sam lui adressa un regard surpris, et Mary passa simplement une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

« - Je suis simplement contente, répondit-elle à sa question muette. Ton père et moi sommes extrêmement fiers de toi, Sammy. »

Sam rougit légèrement et se racla la gorge en signe d'embarras, détournant brusquement le regard. Un tic qui lui venait de son père, Dwight réagissait pareil quand il était gêné ou embarrassé.

« - Mouais… merci, maugréa t-il, replongeant dans son assiette de pancakes. »

Mary eut un sourire attendri et amusé avant que son regard ne s'attarde sur la petite horloge de la cuisine. Elle manqua de s'étouffer dans sa tasse de café.

« - Oh mon dieu, je vais être en retard ! »

Elle se leva précipitamment, déposant son mug dans le levier et s'emparant de sa veste et de son sac à main. Sam fronça les sourcils avec surprise.

« - Tu vas où ?

- J'ai un entretien pour du boulot dans un supermarché, expliqua t-elle rapidement cherchant les clés de sa voiture dans son sac. Ce n'est qu'un job de caissière mais… -Il hocha la tête- Bref… Ecoute je ne sais pas quand je serais de retour, tu pourrais déposer Stevie et Stacey au Centre pour 14h ? Ils ont leur…

- Ouais, coupa Sam en haussant les épaules. T'inquiète pas, j'm'en occupe. »

Mary esquissa un rapide sourire reconnaissant et prit le temps de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« - Je t'aime. A ce soir les enfants !

- Bye Mam' ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux depuis le salon. »

La porte se referma bruyamment derrière elle et Sam se leva de table, l'appétit envolé. Il s'étira un instant et alla rejoindre son frère et sa sœur devant la télé… Les dessins animés du samedi matin ? Merde, c'était sacré !

* * *

Après avoir fait déjeuner Stevie et Stacey –il avait fait réchauffer une pizza, fallait pas pousser non plus- Sam avait entassé son frère et sa sœur dans sa vieille voiture, direction : le Centre Socioculturel de leur quartier. Les petites maisons, toutes identiques, s'alignaient les unes à côtés des autres, les peintures s'écaillaient sur certaines, les pelouses étaient laissées à l'abandon chez d'autres. Ils passèrent la petite épicerie du coin dans laquelle Sam ne mettait jamais les pieds, celle-ci ayant tendance à se faire braquer toutes les deux semaines.

S'arrêtant à un feu rouge, il jeta une œillade aux jumeaux à travers son rétroviseur. Son petit frère tenait un ballon de basket dans les mains, et regardait pensivement le paysage derrière la vitre de la voiture.

« - Alors, commença Sam en baissant le volume de la radio. Vous faîtes quoi au Centre ? »

Immédiatement, les regards de Stevie et Stacey s'illuminèrent, et ils se mirent à parler en même temps avec un enthousiasme qui le fit sourire.

« - … une kermesse ! S'enflamma Stacey avec un grand sourire.

- Ouais ! Continua Stevie en se redressant un peu. On va faire une kermesse pour avoir de l'argent, comme ça on pourra faire le spectacle !

- Un spectacle, hein ? Reprit Sam alors qu'il s'engageait dans une rue. C'est quoi ? Une comédie ? Tu vas chanter ? »

Stevie hocha la tête avec gravité et sérieux.

« - Oui ! Je vais chanter comme toi ! Répondit-il d'une voix pleine de fierté. Et même que Gary nous apprend à jouer de la guitare !

- Et du piano, renchérit Stacey.

Son frère jumeau leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non, le piano c'est nul ! La guitare c'est mieux !

- Moi j'aime bien ! C'est pas nul, c'est toi qui es nul ! »

Le ton commençait à monter et Sam décida d'intervenir avant que ça ne parte en pugilat sur sa baquette arrière.

« - Hey les gars, on se calme ! Stev' tu pourras t'entrainer à la guitare avec moi si tu veux ! Et le piano c'est plutôt cool Stay'. »

Stevie grommela tandis que sa sœur lui lançait un sourire narquois.

« - Et vous faîtes quoi aujourd'hui alors ?

- Nous on va faire du basket, lança Stev' en levant sa balle. Même qu'on va s'entrainer avec les grands aujourd'hui ! Mr Johnson a dit que si on se débrouillait bien on pourrait même faire un match… On a déjà fait les équipes et j'suis avec Harry, Jack, Owen et Tom même si j'aime pas beaucoup Tom !

- Ca à l'air cool ! Et toi Stay ?

Sa petite sœur releva la tête.

- On a atelier cuisine avec Meg ! On va apprendre à faire des tartes ! Je ramènerais la mienne à la maison ce soir ! J'en ferais une aux pommes parce que papa aime les tartes aux pommes, pas vrai ?

- Carrément ! »

Il laissa les jumeaux débattre sur quelle tarte était la meilleure, et se concentra sur la route. Ils n'étaient plus très loin, Sam apercevait déjà la taule grise qui servait de toit au Centre. Il s'agissait en vérité d'un vieux gymnase aménagé en un centre socio-culturel qui proposait –et ce contre une modique participation- différentes activités sportives et artistiques aux enfants du quartier. La situation sociale des familles s'avérait pour la plupart très difficile ici… Et il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, le quartier craignait, le vandalisme était au plus haut et il existait des trafiques en tout genre. Il valait mieux ne pas se promener seul dans la rue le soir.

La culture, l'art et le sport n'étaient pas la principale préoccupation des familles ou des adolescents de son âge. Néanmoins, le Centre demeurait une bénédiction pour les parents – souvent des mères célibataires- qui n'avaient personnes pour garder leurs enfants le samedi alors qu'ils devaient travailler, ou n'avaient pas envie de s'en occuper –tout simplement. C'était également une manière de faire de la prévention avec les gamins, une manière de les mettre en garde contre toutes les influences de la rue qui pouvaient se montrer alléchantes.

Mais au-delà de cet aspect, et même si Sam se montrait particulièrement vigilant, il était heureux que Stevie et Stacey puissent profiter d'activité que leurs parents ne pouvaient plus leur offrir. Stev' n'aurait pas la chance d'avoir des cours de guitare personnalisé, comme l'avait eu, par exemple, Sam au même âge. L'injustice de cette réalité lui noua brusquement l'estomac.

Le centre était subventionné par une association gouvernementale qui appliquait les actuelles normes du ministère de l'éducation : _« l'accès à l'art et à la culture pour tous. »_

Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'il se garait sur le parking du Centre où déjà des voitures s'entassaient. Il détacha les jumeaux et agrippa fermement le poignet de Stevie qui s'apprêtait à se précipiter vers la masse grouillante de personnes attendant devant les portes du Centre. Une telle agitation était inhabituelle, Sam n'avait jamais vu autant de monde. Des parents, des mères pour la grande majorité, qui s'exclamaient avec force, colère et indignation.

Le jeune homme serra fermement les mains des jumeaux alors qu'il s'approchait précautionneusement de la foule en colère. Sam reconnu quelques visages familiers, notamment des personnes qu'il croisait au Resto du Cœur.

« - Heu… excusez-moi, se lança t-il en se raclant la gorge.

Une femme noire, rondouillarde, tourna un regard peu amène dans sa direction. Sam eut un instant d'hésitation, mais prit son courage à deux mains.

- Il se passe quoi ?

Le visage de la femme se rembruni et pointa un doigt accusateur sur son torse, comme si c'était de sa faute… La faute de quoi ? Il n'en avait foutrement aucune idée.

- Y se passe quoi ? Répéta t-elle en le dévisageant de la tête aux pieds. Y se passe quoi, qu'il dit ! Y se passe que le Centre est fermé ! »

La nouvelle l'assomma une seconde, il écarquilla les yeux avec incrédulité.

« - _Quoi ?_

- Ouais, blanc bec, renchérit-elle. Le Centre ferme, y a plus d'argent qu'ils disent ! Et… Oh, Stevie et Stacey ! »

Perdue dans sa colère, la femme n'avait pas fait attention aux jumeaux qui ne semblaient pas effrayé –enfin moins que leur grand frère.

« - Bonjour Mrs Stanford ! S'exclama Stev' avec un grand sourire. Il est où Jack ? J'ai apporté mon ballon ! »

Mrs Stanford se calma rapidement et désigna un groupe d'enfant qui attendait sous un des paniers du vieux terrain de basket. Stevie leva un regard plein d'espoir à Sam qui se résigna à lui lâcher la main.

« - Mais tu restes sur le terrain ! Déclara t-il en l'observant s'éloigner. Je veux te voir !

- Sam je peux… ? Demanda immédiatement Stacey en lui désignant deux petites filles qui étaient assises contre le mur du Centre. »

Avec un soupir il hocha la tête, les surveillant du coin de l'œil tout en reportant son attention sur Mrs Smith, la directrice du Centre qui se trouvait avec deux autres animateurs que Sam avait déjà entraperçu. Elle tentait de calmer les personnes qui s'insurgeaient de la fermeture de la structure.

« - Et ils vont aller où nos gamins ? Lança une voix immédiatement rejointe par des exclamations.

Avec un soupir Mrs Smith remonta ses épaisses lunettes sur son nez.

- Il y a un Centre à l'ouest de Lima qui pourrait prendre vos enfants… »

Sam fronça les sourcils avec agacement. C'était à l'autre bout de la ville, et la plupart des familles n'avaient même pas de voiture. La plupart des familles n'avaient même pas les moyens de s'offrir un ticket de bus. Il entendit Mrs Stanford jurer à côté de lui.

« - Jack était tellement excité par le spectacle et la kermesse… »

Et Sam tourna la tête en direction des jumeaux… Qu'est ce qu'il allait leur dire ? Il leva la main pour prendre la parole, puis trouva son geste stupide. Il était pas en classe !

« - Qu'est ce que va devenir le Centre ? »

Et il se surprit lui-même en constatant que sa voix avait porté si fort. Les cris avaient cessés et les regards se dardèrent dans sa direction avec surprise. Mrs Smith poussa un soupir avant de lui répondre.

« - Je ne sais pas, avoua t-elle avec sincérité. J'ai entendu dire qu'une entreprise voulait racheter le terrain pour en faire un parking, ou un immeuble. »

Le cœur de Sam rata un battement. Okay, le bâtiment était vieux, laid et il manquait de vie et de chaleur… mais savoir qu'il allait être tout simplement détruit, sans rien pour le remplacer, le secoua.

« - Ecoutez, reprit la directrice. Je suis sincèrement désolée. Vraiment. Nous avons eu la nouvelle hier soir, et ça nous a tous laissé au dépourvu, mais ce n'est pas moi qui prends les décisions. Ce sont les effets de la crise, il n'y a plus d'argent dans les caisses, et le ministère de l'éducation doit faire des coupes dans son budget. Malheureusement ça tombe sur nous… Mais sachez que le Centre à l'ouest de Lima est prêt à prendre vos enfants en charge. »

L'indignation secoua à nouveau l'assemblée et Sam s'éloigna de quelques pas, comprenant qu'il était inutile de lutter contre le vent. C'est agacé et en colère qu'il sortit son portable pour appeler Blaine.

« - Hey mec, déclara t-il en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture. Désolé, mais je vais être en retard. »

* * *

Les jumeaux avaient ouverts de grands yeux ébahit quand Sam s'était garé devant chez Blaine. Le Manoir Anderson s'élevait sur trois étages, avec une cours toute aussi grande et impressionnante. La vieille voiture de Sam faisait bien tâche dans le paysage de la banlieue huppée de Westerville.

Avec un profond soupir il s'écroula sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine, alors qu'il entendait les exclamations extatiques de Stevie et Stacey, rapidement suivie par la musique entrainante du dernier Mario Kart. Sam laissa retomber son front sur la table alors que Blaine revenait du salon, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Un sourire qui se tarit sensiblement quand il remarqua la mine abattue de son ami.

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda t-il en contournant la table pour ouvrir le frigo. »

Sam marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles avant de relever les yeux.

« - Désolé d'avoir emmené Stevie et Stacey sans te prévenir, maugréa t-il, passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux. J'ai pas eu trop le ch…

- Tu déconnes ? Coupa Blaine en arquant un sourcil. J'adore les jumeaux ! C'est quoi le _vrai_ problème ?

Il attrapa machinalement la cannette de coca que Blaine lui lança.

- C'est rien… des conneries, expliqua Sam, sentant à nouveau l'injustice et la colère se lover au creux de son estomac. »

Blaine s'accouda au plan de travail derrière lui et dévisagea Sam, intrigué. Celui-ci grogna en sentant le regard de son ami le transpercer… Il détestait quand Blaine faisait ça ! L'ancien Warbler demeurait silencieux, mais vous fixait jusqu'à ce que vous craquiez ! Ses yeux étaient une arme de destruction massive selon Sam. Il défiait quiconque d'y rester insensible.

« - Rha ! Fit-il, vaincu. Le Centre socio-culturel du quartier ferme ses portes… Il y a plus d'argent. Ils proposent qu'on se rende au Centre à l'ouest de Lima… »

Sam laissa sa phrase en suspend, essayant de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Blaine resta impassible, lui laissant tout l'espace pour pouvoir s'exprimer et il l'en remercia intérieurement.

« - Et juste… ça me mets en colère tu vois ! Putain, si j'avais un de ces politiciens en face de moi j'lui foutrais mon poing dans la gueule ! Merde quoi, pourquoi choisir de fermer dans un quartier où ça craint déjà comme ça, hein ? C'était la seule chose qui tenait encore debout dans ce quartier à la con. »

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

« - La vie est déjà assez difficile. Ces gamins là, ils n'auront jamais la même chance que les autres… Et on les prive du peu qu'ils ont. Ca me tue pour Stev' et Stay' mais pas seulement… Juste, je trouve ça trop injuste ! Au lieu d'aider on les enfonce encore plus. Tu crois vraiment que les parents vont aller jusqu'à l'ouest de Lima ? »

Blaine ne dit rien, la réponse était évidente.

« - Et que devient le Centre ?

Sam haussa les épaules, blasé.

- J'n'en sais rien. Un parking apparemment. »

L'ancien Warblers se mordit instinctivement la lèvre inférieure, le regard perdu par delà l'épaule de Sam.

« - Tout le monde devrait avoir droit accès à la musique et à l'art.

- Ouais, ricana Sam, amer. Bah va dire ça au gouvernement.

- Okay. »

Il leva brusquement la tête et dévisagea Blaine comme s'il était brusquement devenu maboul.

« - _Hein ?_

- J'ai dit : Okay.

- Heu… Tu veux aller à la Maison Blanche ? »

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Blaine sursauta et lança un regard surpris à son meilleur pote. Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

« - Ouais… enfin non. Je ne sais pas, mais je te propose de faire quelque chose. Qu'on agisse !

- Et tu veux faire quoi ?

Blaine haussa les épaules, une moue sur le visage.

- Aucune idée encore. Mais je suis en train d'y réfléchir... On doit bien pouvoir faire quelque chose. »

Sam admirait la conviction de son pote, même si parfois il le trouvait un peu dingue. Il tourna la tête quand la petite silhouette de Stay vint les rejoindre, indécise.

« - Tout va bien, Stacey ? S'enquit Blaine avec un sourire amical. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Elle rougit brusquement et secoua vivement la tête avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

« - Je… heu… C'est à toi le piano dans le salon ? »

La question prit Blaine au dépourvu, il cligna des paupières puis hocha la tête par l'affirmative.

« - Ouais. Enfin c'est à ma mère, mais je suis le seul qui en joue. Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ?

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

- Retourne jouer avec Stevie, lança t-il. On est en train de causer de choses importantes là !

- La ferme Sam ! L'écoute pas, tant que tu es chez moi, tu as le droit de demandé ce que tu veux. »

Une expression faussement choquée et vexée se peignit sur le visage de Sam, tandis que Blaine se baissait à la hauteur de la petite fille.

« - Comment tu zappes mon autorité, chuchota t-il en lui donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule que Blaine ignora avec un sourire. »

Il secoua la tête et Stacey dévisagea un instant son grand frère et son meilleur ami. Elle aimait beaucoup Blaine, il était gentil, et drôle, il chantait bien et il était très, très, très beau. Elle rougit une nouvelle fois à cette pensée.

« - Tu veux m'apprendre ? »

Blaine haussa les sourcils avec surprise tandis que Sam écarquillait les yeux, embarrassé. Sa petite sœur ne venait pas de demander un truc pareil, hein ? Mais l'ancien Warbler ne se démonta pas et esquissa un sourire amusé.

« - Tu veux apprendre à jouer du piano ?

- Retourne plutôt jouer à Mario Kart, Stay !

- Tu as déjà joué ? »

Sam grogna. De son avis Blaine avait tendance à faire un peu trop ce qu'il voulait avec les jumeaux. C'était qui le grand-frère ici au juste ? Son regard s'assombri lentement, car au-delà de ça, il ne voulait pas que Blaine commence à les prendre en pitié. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne supporterait pas.

« - Oui ! Répondit Stacey avec enthousiasme. Gary nous a donné quelques leçons au Centre et j'aime vraiment, vraiment, ça ! Mais Sam a dit qu'on pourrait plus y aller… Alors je pourrais plus en jouer. »

La tristesse qui s'échappait de sa petite voix fluette serra le cœur de Sam, et l'envie de frapper quelqu'un démangeait à nouveau ses poings. Blaine se redressa alors et passa une main affectueuse entre les mèches blondes de Stacey dont le sourire s'agrandit brusquement.

« - C'est avec plaisir que je te donnerai des leçons, jeune demoiselle. »

Un léger cri extatique s'échappa de Stay' et elle trottina jusqu'au gigantesque salon ou se trouvait un magnifique, élégant et surement très cher piano à queue.

« - T'es pas obligé de faire ça, déclara Sam en se levant de sa chaise.

Les mains sur les hanches, Blaine lui adressa un regard amusé.

- Ca me fait vraiment plaisir. Stay' est une petite fille absolument adorable, je ne peux pas lui dire non. Et puis, on parlait d'aider les enfants y a même pas cinq minutes ! C'est un commencement, tu ne crois pas ? »

Sam n'était pas convaincu mais il haussa les épaules, emboitant le pas à Blaine qui allait rejoindre sa petite sœur au piano. S'adossant contre le canapé, il porta un regard intrigué sur eux… Blaine installait Stacey à côté de lui, et lui expliquait lentement et calmement les différentes touches, produisant parfois quelques notes qui émerveillaient la petite fille.

Blaine était doué avec les enfants.

Il avait la patience, le calme et le tact qu'il fallait pour être un bon professeur. Il soupira et sursauta légèrement quand il sentit une main se poser sur sa hanche. Stevie avait abandonné le jeu et regardait sa jumelle avec une pointe d'envie et de jalousie. Sam se rappela alors de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue dans la voiture en début d'après midi.

« - Hey mec ! Et si on commençait à t'apprendre à jouer de la guitare ? »

Le regard de Stevie s'illumina alors que Sam se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée afin de chercher sa guitare qu'il avait laissé dans la voiture.

* * *

La cuisine des Anderson semblait avoir été traversée par un ouragan. Après les leçons improvisées de piano et de guitare que Blaine et Sam avaient donnés aux jumeaux, ils s'étaient tous les quatre retrouvés devant les fourneaux, à préparer des tartes aux pommes. La petite fille semblait tellement déçue de ne pas pouvoir apporter de tarte à son père que Blaine avait une nouvelle fois cédé.

Sam avait été horrifié… Il était du genre catastrophe ambulant dans une cuisine, et Stevie n'avait pas l'air plus enthousiaste que ça. Pourtant quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient recouverts de farine, riant à gorge déployée et courant autour de la grande cuisine des Anderson.

Ils avaient finalement passé un excellent moment.

Les tartes étaient dans le four et les jumeaux, après un passage dans la salle de bain, étaient retournés dans le salon. La musique de Mario Kart retentissait à nouveau et Sam passa une serviette humide sur son visage enfariné. De son côté, Blaine secoua la tête, une nuée de poussière de farine s'échappa de ses épaisses boucles. Un léger sourire satisfait s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Sam en constatant que son meilleur ami avait consenti à mettre beaucoup moins de gel sur sa tignasse.

La mission « relooking » avait été un succès. Brittany en était particulièrement fière.

Même si les nœuds papillons faisaient parfois leur réapparition, une mode made in Blaine Anderson qu'on ne changerait pas, il avait toutefois abandonné les pantalons en toiles trop courts et les polos. Il avait l'air moins déprimé également, et ne mentionnait Kurt que rarement désormais.

Un progrès en soi. Mais Sam avait conscience que cela demanderait encore du temps avant que sa blessure ne guérisse, et que sa peine et sa culpabilité ne disparaissent entièrement.

« - Avec tout ça nous n'avons pas eu le temps de travailler sur ton essai, déclara lentement Blaine en vérifiant la cuisson dans le four.

Sam grimaça. Il avait carrément oublié son essai.

- Bof, je l'ai à peine commencé… Je te le laisse et tu me feras les retours lundi, au bahut. »

Blaine hocha vaguement la tête alors que Sam extirpait de son sac à dos une pochette en plastique qu'il posa sur le plan de travail.

« - Et désolé pour le bordel, continua t-il en constatant l'état de la cuisine. Ta mère ne va pas hurler ?

L'ancien Warbler haussa les épaules, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance.

- Ma mère est en déplacement à Washington, elle ne rentre pas avant vendredi prochain. Ce sera nettoyé d'ici son retour.

- Ah ok… Tu veux venir manger à la maison ce soir ? Ma mère serait heureuse… J'te dis un jour elle va débarquer et te kidnapper si tu continues de refuser hein. »

Blaine baissa les yeux, comme embêté, et Sam fronçait les sourcils.

« - Okay, y a un truc que tu me dis pas là ! »

Il écarquilla les yeux et secoua vivement la tête. Un peu trop vivement à son goût.

« - Non, non… C'est juste que je… sors ce soir.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, juste le temps que l'information atteigne le cerveau de Sam qui eut un hochement de tête, compréhensif.

- Hin, hiiiin… Et je le connais ?

- Sam !

- Bah quoi ? Répliqua ce dernier en levant les mains en l'air en signe de paix. Rho allez, je déconne ! Tu peux bien me le dire, mec !

Blaine secoua la tête, réprimant un sourire malgré lui… Sam était un vrai gamin.

- Ouais. Tu le connais. Enfin, tu l'as déjà vu.

- Sérieux ?! S'exclama t-il avec surprise.

- Je croyais que tu voulais savoir ? Et j'ai encore rien dit.

- Okay, okay. Désolé. Vas-y… c'est quelqu'un du Glee Club ?

- Vraiment, Sam ? Je suis actuellement le seul gay du Glee Club.

- Et Unique ? »

Pour la peine, Sam venait de lui couper la chique. Un rôle qui revenait habituellement à Brittany.

« - Tu traines trop avec Brit', répliqua Blaine qui ignora la grimace d'incompréhension du jeune homme. Non. Ce n'est _pas_ Unique !

- Bah qui alors ? Jake ?

- Shia… Pourquoi Jake ?

- Shia quoi ? L'acteur de Transformers ?

- Pas du tout _Megatron_ ! Shia Mahoney, tu sais… le mec du salon de coiffure. Il m'a laissé son numéro et depuis on s'échange des sms. Et il m'a invité à sortir ce soir. C'est tout. Il n'y a rien à dire. C'est purement amical ! »

Assis sur sa chaise, Sam hocha lentement la tête, une moue faussement innocente sur son visage.

« - Il est plus vieux non ?

Blaine soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Il a 20 ans. J'en ai 18. Et pour information, il est étudiant en art-design et graphisme à l'Université de l'Ohio State. Il bosse au salon de coiffure de sa tante pour se faire de l'argent en dehors des cours. L'interrogatoire est terminé ?

- Wow wow wow, s'exclama Sam en se levant. Y a pas d'interrogatoire ici, _bro_ ! Juste… Je suis juste content pour toi, okay ? C'est cool que tu sortes avec des gars et… heu… tout ça, tu sais ? Tout ce que les mecs gays font…

- J'avais saisis l'idée, Sam. »

Ils se sourirent, complices.

« - On est cool alors, pas vrai ?

Le sourire de Blaine s'agrandit tandis qu'ils échangèrent leur poignée de main.

- Ouais, on est cool, mec ! »

Le minuteur indiquant la fin de cuisson des tartes résonna et Blaine se dépêcha de les sortir du four.

« - Quand Brittany va savoir que tu sors ce soir, elle va déployer son unité d'état d'urgence pour Licorne, ricana Sam en s'adossant contre la table.

L'ancien Warbler eut une légère moue.

- Elle le sait déjà, déclara t-il, comme si de rien n'était. Tina aussi… Elles ont passé deux heures hier soir à mettre sans dessus dessous ma garde robe.

- _QUOI ? _S'exclama le blond. Et pourquoi je suis le dernier au courant ? Et encore heureusement qu'on est arrivé sur le sujet, parce que tu m'aurais rien dit ! »

Blaine lui adressa un regard profondément surpris.

« - Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de sujet pouvait t'intéresser… Enfin intéresser les mecs hétéros.

Sam balaya son argument d'un revers nonchalant de la main.

- Arrête tes conneries ! Maugréa t-il. T'es mon pote Blaine. Et entre pote, gay ou pas, on se dit ce genre de trucs, okay ? J'espère que t'hésite pas à me dire des choses juste parce que j'suis hétéro hein ? »

Blaine soupira intérieurement, souhaitant ne pas froisser son ami dans la réponse qu'il allait lui donner.

« - Non ! Tu es la personne qui en sait le plus sur moi ap… -il hésita- après Kurt. Juste que d'habitude mes _potes hétéros_ ne sont pas très intéressés quand je leur parle de mes rendez-vous. J'ai toujours plus de facilité avec les filles, pour des raisons évidentes…»

Sam haussa les sourcils avec surprise. Il lui semblait pourtant que les Warblers étaient, en plus d'être légèrement dingues, ouverts et prêchaient la tolérance à qui bon voulait l'entendre.

« - Je ne suis pas comme tous tes potes hétéros, _dude_ ! Répliqua Sam en haussant les épaules, passant un bras autour des épaules de Blaine. Toi et moi, on est frère pas vrai ? »

Blaine sentit une douce chaleur se propager le long de sa colonne vertébrale, glissant jusqu'à son estomac. Il avait même du mal à comprendre pourquoi Sam s'obstinait à dire qu'ils étaient « frères ». Oui, ils s'entendaient bien, même plus que bien, et ils passaient toujours d'excellents moments –les meilleurs depuis que Kurt avait rompu avec lui. Mais…

Oui, Sam et Brittany égayaient ses journées. Ils le faisaient se sentir moins seul, moins misérable. Un soupir, vaincu, lui échappa et il secoua la tête puisque cela le frappa comme une évidence.

Sam et Brittany faisaient partis de ces personnes qui comptaient. De ces personnes importantes qui marquaient son existence. Il lui suffisait juste de l'accepter et de faire avec.

* * *

Son téléphone vibra bruyamment sous son oreiller, là où il l'avait laissé après avoir passé la soirée à échanger des sms avec Brittany. Sam eut un froncement de sourcil dans son sommeil, la bouche pâteuse il marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles alors qu'il roulait sur le dos, son portable en main. Ses yeux furent agresser par la lumière de son écran, et il grimaça puis haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant le nom qui s'affichait.

« - Mec il est deux heures du mat' c'est juste inhumain là ! »

Un léger fond sonore lui parvint et Sam se redressa légèrement contre la tête du lit.

« - Deux heures du mat' ? Répéta Blaine, surpris. Sérieux ? J'ai même pas fait attention qu'il était si tard !

- Euh… t'es bourré c'est ça ?

Un léger rire échappa à l'actuel Président des Elèves de McKinley.

- Même pas, répliqua t-il, amusé. J'ai passé la soirée à réfléchir à notre problème. Tu sais le Centre ? Je pense avoir une idée !

- Attends, attends, chuchota Sam afin de ne pas réveiller les jumeaux qui dormaient dans le lit superposé. T'es où là ? Toujours avec ton coiffeur ?

Il entendit un soupir de l'autre côté du fil, et Sam eut un sourire.

- Il n'est pas coiffeur ! Et non, je suis rentré.

- Cool ! C'était comment ?

- Saaam ! Juste… concentre toi une minute d'accord ? Je sais que ton cerveau à la manie de partir dans tout les sens mais... Je te ferais les retours avec Shia lundi, okay ?

- Ouais, t'as intérêt ! Vas-y, promis je me la ferme. T'as eu l'illumination alors que t'étais avec ton rendez-vous. Normal !

- Sa… Mais pourquoi je m'obstine à être ton pote déjà ?

Sam souriait largement, amusé.

- Rho ça va… Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

Un silence s'installa et Sam commençait à s'impatienter.

« - Blaine ? Appela t-il après quelques longues secondes.

- Ouais… Juste une minute.

- Euh okay. Tout va bi…

- Une association ! Coupa brusquement Blaine d'une voix enthousiaste et extatique. »

Une association ? Il n'était pas certain de comprendre où Blaine voulait en venir.

« - Comment ça ?

- Une association mec, répéta Blaine plus calmement cette fois. Je me suis renseigné, on peut créer une association et reprendre le centre à notre compte. »

Le cœur de Sam bondit dans son torse. Pouvaient-ils vraiment faire ça ? Ils n'étaient que des adolescents, et ils auraient besoin d'argent… de beaucoup d'argent ! Il fallait acheter le terrain, et le matériel et qui animeraient les activités ? Ils auraient besoins de professionnels ! Et comment ils pourraient payés les taxes, l'électricité, l'eau ? Ils n'étaient que des putains de lycéens, merde !

Blaine avait perdu la tête. L'idée était alléchante mais tout simplement irréalisable.

« - Je n'ai pas encore toutes les modalités, reprit Blaine. Il faudrait qu'on aille se renseigner… Mais si on créé une association à but non lucratif nous serions exonéré des taxes et des impôts.

- Blaine, ça semble dingue même pour moi. Je sais pas…

- J'ai un plan. Si tu me donnes cinq minutes, je te l'explique. »

Sam ne put que répondre par l'affirmative.

* * *

Suite à la défaite des New Directions aux communales, le Glee Club avait été dissous sous la pression insistante de Sue Sylvester. Ils avaient donc assistés, impuissant, à la transformation de leur précieuse salle de chant en terrain d'entraînement pour Cheerios. William Schuester n'en menait pas large, il subissait chaque jours les piques et autres moqueries humiliantes de sa collègue et ennemie mortelle.

Certes, il avait bien tenté de plaider la cause du Glee Club mais le principal Figgings avait été intransigeant. Ils avaient perdus, la saison était finie pour les New Directions, même si le Glee Club continuait de subsister, de manière officieuse, en squattant les salles de classes désertes ou les vestiaires des joueurs de foot que le Coach Beiste voulait bien leur prêter. Will soupira, frottant machinalement sa nuque endoloris alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de français, déserte à cette heure ci.

« - Ah, Mr Schue, s'exclama Sam en se tournant vers lui. Vous êtes venus ! Installez-vous ! »

Surpris, Will fronça les sourcils mais obéit docilement, prenant place sur le rebord d'une table de classe, juste à côté de Tina avec qui il échangea un rapide regard. Celle-ci lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules nonchalant, signe qu'elle n'en savait pas plus. Le professeur avait reçu hier soir un mail de Blaine le convoquant, ainsi que le reste du Glee Club, à le rejoindre après le déjeuner pour une réunion exceptionnelle.

Un brouhaha énorme résonnait derrière lui, les voix montant en crescendo, demandant ce qui était en train de se passé. Sam se tenait face à eux, souriant de son air étrangement innocent, alors que Blaine faisait son apparition.

« - Désolé du retard, marmonna t-il en passant la bandoulière de son sac par-dessus sa tête pour le poser au sol. Mais… j'avais un coup de fil important à passer. »

Sam et Blaine échangèrent un regard et Will ne cessait de s'étonner du brusque rapprochement entre les deux garçons. Il se souvenait encore de la rencontre explosive entre Blaine Anderson et Sam Evans… Ils étaient tellement différents, qu'une amitié entre eux semblait relever de l'ordre du fantasme. Et pourtant, leur collaboration avait aboutie à ce qu'ils soient élus Président et Vice-président du Conseil des Elèves de McKinley. Et ce statut donnait une toute nouvelle importance à leur duo au sein de l'école… Il avait même déjà vu des joueurs de foot faire appel à Blaine et Sam afin de pouvoir régler il ne savait quel problème au sein de l'équipe. Il avait également pu remarquer la confiance et l'assurance que Sam avait acquis au contact de l'ancien Warbler, comme il avait pu voir cet enthousiasme créatif réapparaitre sur le visage de Blaine.

En outre, suite au départ de Finn et Rachel, Blaine et Sam étaient les nouveaux leaders des New Directions. Le duo qui poussait le groupe toujours plus loin, qui les encourageaient à se dépasser…

Du moins avant leur défaite face aux Warblers.

Une profonde lassitude le saisit et William eut brusquement envie de prendre deux, certainement trois, semaines de vacances. Cela lui faisait mal de l'avouer, mais il avait perdu « son inspiration », il avait besoin de se retrouvé… Il avait besoin de repos, tout simplement.

« - Je sais que le fait de chanter ou de faire nos performances nous manquent, commença Blaine son regard dévisageant toutes les personnes présentes. Comme nous avons perdu aux communales…

-On se demande à cause de qui, maugréa Tina en lançant un regard mauvais à Marley qui se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

- Comme nous avons perdu aux communales, reprit Blaine ignorant l'intervention de la jeune femme, mais non sans lui avoir adressé un regard d'avertissement. Notre existence en tant que New Directions n'a plus vraiment d'intérêt. C'est pourquoi, avec Sam, nous avons besoin de vous. De vous tous, les gars. Nous avons besoin de vos talents… Notre course s'est terminée prématurément, mais ça ne signifie pas que notre voix doit s'éteindre ici. Il y a des personnalités et des voix magnifiques parmi nous, et ce serait injuste de ne pas en faire profiter les autres. »

Un silence s'installa avant qu'il ne soit rompu par Ryder.

« - Je comprends pas, dit-il en échangeant un regard avec Jake. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

Sam soupira puis avança d'un pas, prenant une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

« - Le centre socioculturel de mon quartier a fermé ses portes, le terrain va être racheté par une compagnie qui veut y construire un parking. Les mecs, ce centre était le seul endroit qui proposait aux gamins et aux adolescents qui le voulaient de pouvoir faire du sport, de pouvoir chanter et danser et visiter des musées. De faire des activités, d'ouvrir la porte aux mondes des arts à des personnes qui sont destinées à vivre dans un milieu difficile, et n'ayant pas les mêmes chances que d'autres. »

A ses côtés Blaine affichait une expression sérieuse et solennelle, les mains croisées devant lui.

« - C'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de vous, reprit Blaine en s'avançant à son tour. Pour animé les ateliers chants, ou danse, ou cuisine ou sports –il regarda plus particulièrement en direction de Ryder et Jake. Le Glee Club nous a apprit à nous exprimer, à pouvoir être nous même… Peut-être que nous pourrons aider d'autres personnes dans cette optique. Apprendre à des enfants que chanter et danser ne fait pas de nous des loosers... Artie –celui-ci leva la tête dans sa direction, intrigué- tu m'as parlé d'un film, ou d'un montage de comédie musical, pour pouvoir appuyer ta demande d'inscription à l'université de San Francisco.

- Euh oui, répondit-il en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Mais…

- Tu pourrais monter une comédie avec les enfants, continua Sam, plein d'espoir. Non ? »

Artie prit une mine songeuse, pesant sérieusement la proposition.

« - Je suppose, chuchota t-il. Ouais, pourquoi pas. Travailler avec des enfants, surtout dans ce contexte, ça pourrait même être un plus pour ma candidature… »

Il souriait pleinement à présent.

« - J'y suis ! S'exclama Artie avec enthousiasme. Je pense même avoir une idée !

- Génial mec ! S'exclama Blaine en se penchant pour taper dans sa main.

- Les petites filles ressemblent à des elfes, j'ai toujours voulu danser avec des elfes, déclara Brittany en se levant afin de rejoindre Sam pour passer un bras autour de sa taille. »

Geste que Sam s'empressa d'imiter, tandis qu'il échangeait un rapide sourire de connivence avec son meilleur ami.

« - Je suis aussi de la partie, clama Tina en se levant à son tour, les bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine. C'est pour une bonne cause, et puis la scène me manque vraiment.

- Ce serait un gaspillage que de pauvres enfants ne puissent profiter de l'enseignement d'Unique… Rien que du chic et du bon goût. »

Tout allait trop rapidement. Les exclamations ravies et extatiques fusaient à travers la salle de classe et Will se sentit brusquement dépasser. Dépasser par le projet –fou certes mais ô combien excitant- que leur proposait deux adolescents de terminale. Néanmoins, des préoccupations plus terre-à-terre lui échappèrent bien malgré lui, il ne voulait pas gâcher leur joie.

« - _Guys, guys_ ! Déclara t-il en se levant afin de faire taire l'assemblée. Je ne veux pas détruire l'ambiance mais… Sam, Blaine, votre idée est géniale et part d'une très bonne intention. Mais la création d'une association demande beaucoup de temps, d'investissement et d'argents. Comment vous avez l'intention de faire ? »

Les sourires se tarirent sur les visages, et Will se détesta à cet instant, pourtant Blaine ne se démonta pas et répliqua immédiatement.

« - Je prendrais sur le temps du Glee Club pour gérer le centre, et nous comptons engager des personnes qui le feraient à temps plein Mr Schue. Je sais que la majorité d'entre nous sommes en terminale, et qu'il faut se concentrer sur les examens de fin d'année. Quant à l'argent… Eh bien, Sam et moi, nous irons à la rencontre d'investisseurs. J'ai déjà fait une liste de potentielles personnes pouvant nous aider. Nous pouvons faire des représentations, des spectacles où les entrées seront payantes afin de pouvoir collecter des fonds de notre côté. »

La réponse était déterminée. Blaine le dévisageait avec un sérieux et une gravité impressionnante pour quelqu'un de son âge, et Will poussa un soupir se sentant soudainement vaincu. Un sourire courba ses lèvres alors qu'il secouait la tête.

« - Vous semblez avoir bien réfléchis à la question. J'ai rien d'autre à dire, vous avez pleinement mon soutien et j'ai hâte moi aussi de pouvoir apporter mon aide. »

Un rire collectif résonna dans la salle de français alors que Will sentit une profonde fierté l'envahir.

* * *

Les explications étaient longues. Longues et ennuyeuses. Sam manqua à plusieurs reprises de s'endormir sur sa chaise, mais se rappelait lui même à l'ordre. Les enjeux étaient bien trop importants pour pouvoir agir à la légère. Blaine et lui étaient assis dans le bureau de la responsable des associations à la Mairie de Lima. Le bureau était fait tout en bois massif et la cadre, une cinquantenaire aux épais sourcils derrière sa paire de lunettes, les dévisageait tous deux avec circonspection.

Sam pouvait la comprendre, il s'imaginait bien que ce n'était pas tous les jours que deux adolescents de dix-huit ans venaient signer des papiers pour la création d'une association. Il jeta discrètement un œil à Blaine qui hochait la tête, lisant attentivement les feuilles que la femme lui présentait, n'hésitant pas à poser des questions de temps à autres. Il avait l'air tout à faire sérieux avec ses cheveux soigneusement tiré en arrière –le gel était de retour- et son costume trois pièces gris anthracite signé Armani.

Non, sérieusement, pour la peine Sam faisait tâche avec ses converses noires, son jeans, son t-shirt d'AC/DC et sa vieille chemise à carreaux. Ce n'était pas étonnant que la cadre ne s'adressait qu'à Blaine et qu'elle se contentait de lui lancer des œillades méfiantes. Non que ça le dérangeait, car pour être honnête Sam était bien heureux que Blaine s'occupe de tous l'aspect administratif… Il n'y comprenait jamais rien à ces trucs. Une moue rêveuse sur le visage, il sursauta brusquement quand il sentit un coude appuyé contre ses cotes. Blaine lui lançait un regard faussement las tout en lui tendant un stylo à plume qui devait valoir plusieurs centaines de dollars.

« - Votre nom ? Demanda la cadre en lui lançant un regard dédaigneux. Et votre nom complet, je vous prie.

Sam cligna des paupières.

- Sam Evans, dit-il par automatisme. Enfin, Samuel Jessica Evans.

-_ Jessica ?_ S'étonna Blaine avec amusement.

- Rho ta gueule hein ! Renchérit ce dernier tandis que son meilleur ami se retenait de rire.

- Hum, hum, marmonna la fonctionnaire derrière son bureau, tapant sur son clavier. Je récapitule : messieurs Blaine Devon Anderson et Samuel Jessica Evans co-fondateurs de… Il me faut un nom pour votre association. »

Un nom ? Il n'y avait absolument pas pensé. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Blaine qui lui indiquèrent que lui non plus ne s'était pas penché sur la question. S'apercevant de leur hésitation, la femme – Mrs Hendricksen d'après la plaque sur la porte- remonta ses lunettes sur son nez en maugréant.

« - Je vais vous laisser dix minutes pour y réfléchir, le temps que j'aille chercher les divers papiers à vous faire signer. »

La porte se referma derrière elle et ils se permirent de pousser un soupir.

« - T'as une idée ?

Blaine se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, posant machinalement sa cheville droite sur son genou gauche. Sam haussa les épaules en secouant la tête.

- Heu… Blam ?

- Blam ? Répéta l'ancien Warbler en haussant un sourcil.

- Blaine, Sam… Blam ! Expliqua t-il comme une évidence. Où Slaine tiens… Mais c'est moche. »

Blaine éclata d'un brusque rire nerveux ce qui arracha un sourire à Sam qui tirait inconsciemment sur le shamballa qu'il portait à son poignet gauche.

« - L'association Blam, déclara Blaine en plissant les yeux. Ouais… non. J'aimerais un nom plus général, un nom où les gens sauraient immédiatement de quoi il s'agit.

- Je suis d'accord… L'association est pour les gamins, enfin majoritairement. »

Son meilleur ami hocha la tête et ils demeurèrent tous deux silencieux, cherchant activement un nom qui pourrait coller à leur idée. Ce ne fut toujours pas le cas alors que Mrs Hendricksen revenait dans son bureau, une liasse de feuille dans les mains.

« - Alors ?

Sam vit du coin de l'œil la grimace embêtée de Blaine.

- Désolé, nous n'av…

- Starkid. »

Blaine se tourna vers lui les yeux écarquillés, bouche bée. Sam haussa les épaules.

« - Quoi ? répliqua –il, un peu sur la défensive. Je pense que ça résume assez non ? Star, parce que bon, peut être qu'on va découvrir les talents de demain hein ! Et…

- Sam ! Interrompit Blaine avec un sourire. C'est juste parfait. J'adore ! _L'association Starkid_ ! Du pur génie ! »

Le regard de la cadre passa de l'un à l'autre avant de soupirer puis de retourner à son écran.

« - Ok, d'accord, marmonna t-elle. Donc… Messieurs Blaine Devon Anderson et Samuel Evans co-fondateurs de l'association Starkid s'engagent à respecter les lois en vigueurs propres aux associations émises dans l'Etat de l'Ohio. Fait à la Mairie de Lima le 20 Janvier 2013. A présent pour que votre association soit valable dans le pays, je vous demanderais de signer ces papiers-ci. »

Elle leur donna quelques feuilles où ils s'empressèrent de signer avec un grand sourire et le cœur battant la chamade. L'adrénaline coulait dans leurs veines et Sam se sentait juste euphorique, effaçant par là même le doute et la peur.

« - Félicitations, jeunes hommes, déclara t-elle platement alors que Blaine lui rendait les feuilles signées. »

Sam et Blaine avaient l'étrange sensation de passer un tournant important de leur vie… Ils avaient l'impression que rien ni personne ne pouvaient faire disparaître le sourire extatique qu'ils abordaient tous deux.

Ils échangèrent un regard et à ce moment là, ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis aussi proches l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Blaine glissa sa paire de lunette de soleil rose sur le bout de son nez, tandis qu'il s'engageait sur l'autoroute. Sam imita son geste, portant pour sa part une paire de lunette d'un bleu vif.

« - Non, sérieusement, ce sont des lunettes pour les mômes, avoue ! Déclara t-il alors qu'il se regardait dans le petit miroir incrusté dans le porte document de la voiture. »

Le sourire de Blaine s'accentua bien qu'il prit une mine faussement vexée, les sourcils sévèrement froncés.

« - Elles sont cools ! Répliqua le jeune homme en passant la cinquième.

- Elles sont _fluos_… Et les tiennes sont roses mec ! Mais les bleus sont plutôt cool, j'te laisse ça.

- Tsss, tu n'as aucun gout ! Mes… _nos_ lunettes sont fun ! »

Amusé, Sam rabattit le porte document de l'Alfa Romeo de Blaine avec un peu trop de vigueur. Machinalement il tira sur sa cravate, tandis que son regard se perdait sur le paysage qui filait à vive allure derrière les vitres. Ils roulaient en direction de Colombus, à plus de quatre heures de Lima pour rencontrer un potentiel premier investisseur. Sam se sentait nerveux et mal à l'aise, et le costume stricte et solennel dont il était habillé ne l'aidait pas à se détendre. Blaine portait pour sa part un ensemble Gucci qui le mettait élégamment en valeur. Ses cheveux étaient une nouvelle fois tirés en arrière, englués dans une couche de gel –moins que d'habitude cela dit, mais quand même. Derrière ses lunettes roses, son regard était fixé sur la route, ses mains serraient le volant avec force et sa mâchoire était crispée… Blaine non plus n'était pas à l'aise, mais plus que ça, il semblait redouter le rendez-vous.

C'était bien la première fois que Sam le sentait dans un tel état de nervosité, il décida de détendre l'atmosphère.

« - Bon alors, commença t-il d'une voix légère. Tu m'as toujours pas dit comme s'est passé ton rencard avec ton coiffeur.

- Moi qui espérais que tu avais oublié… Et il est _pas_ coiffeur !

- Ah, ah, marrant. Tu rêves Blainey ! Alooors ?

- Tu es du genre coriace, pas vrai ?

- Tu me connais si bien ! »

Blaine secoua la tête, ne sachant pas s'il fallait rire ou pleurer devant tant d'insistance. Il lâcha un profond soupir.

« - Il n'y a rien à dire…

- C'est ça ouais ! Tu l'aimes bien ? »

Il prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« - Ouais, je suppose. Il est marrant… Je ne suis pas allé au rendez-vous.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

- Mais je croyais…

- Je n'y suis pas allé, j'ai annulé à la dernière minute. Je n'ai pas pu… Je l'apprécie bien, il est marrant, intelligent et il est pas mal mais… Je… Je pense toujours à Kurt, j'ai eu l'impression de le trahir, encore une fois. C'était au dessus de mes forces… Je l'aime toujours Sam. Même si nous ne communiquons que par sms, même si je ne l'ai pas vu depuis trois mois. J'arrive pas à l'oublier, passer à autre chose. »

Un instant de silence.

« - Je suis pathétique, n'est ce pas ? Demanda t-il en n'osant pas croiser son regard.

Sam se pencha et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Non t'es pas pathétique Blaine, répondit doucement Sam. T'es un être humain. C'est normal que tu n'arrives pas à l'oublier… Tu l'aimais ce mec ! Il faudra du temps, et… et tu sais que je suis là pour t'aider à dépasser ça hein ? Et Brit'… à sa façon un peu maboul ! Et Tina aussi.

- Je sais.

- T'en donne pas l'impression ! Insista Evans. T'es un mec qui donne tellement Blaine. J'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui se préoccupe autant de ses proches que toi ! Tu te plies en quatre pour les autres, et franchement… Même si au début je pouvais vraiment pas te piffer –Blaine esquissa un sourire- j'ai appris à voir au-delà de ce masque de perfection derrière lequel tu te caches ! Brittany aussi ! On a vu le vrai Blaine, celui qui doute, qui fait des erreurs, celui qui se met en colère… Et tu sais quoi ? Ce mec là, il vaut la peine qu'on se batte pour lui okay ? L'amitié ça va pas que dans un sens. »

Le silence qui s'installa suite au discours ne fut pas lourd, ni pesant… Il s'agissait juste d'un silence serein, qui réussit à les mettre à l'aise l'un envers l'autre.

« - Merci. »

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement rauque de la part de Blaine, et Sam pencha un peu la tête, essayant de voir derrière ses lunettes.

« - Tu chiales ? Demanda t-il, moqueur.

- Oh, ta gueule ! Répliqua immédiatement Blaine avec un sourire. »

Après une demi-heure, ils finirent par arrivée à Columbus et Sam déglutit difficilement quand ils se garèrent devant un building gigantesque installé dans le quartier des affaires. Il comprit pourquoi Blaine avait insisté à ce qu'il s'habille en costard-cravate, où qu'il posait les yeux il ne voyait que des hommes vêtus de la même manière.

Silencieusement, intérieurement intimidé, il emboita le pas à son meilleur ami qui semblait savoir où aller. Il entra dans le building et Sam leva la tête, admirant un instant la hauteur du lieu, la décoration et l'architecture contemporaine. Bizarrement, il se sentait minuscule dans cet endroit.

« - Tu sais quel étage ?

- Ouais, répondit Blaine en appuyant machinalement sur le 55eme étage. »

La petite musique d'ambiance fini par le stressé encore plus. Après quelques longues minutes et des arrêts aux différents étages, les portes finirent par s'ouvrirent sur leur pallier. Le sol était d'un blanc immaculé, ciré avec tellement de soin que Sam pouvait y voir son reflet. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une secrétaire dans le grand hall d'entrée, une jeune femme rousse au chignon sévère et au regard de braise.

« - Vous désirez ? Demanda t-elle poliment, bien que sèchement. »

Sam eut un mouvement de recul mais Blaine ne se laissa pas démonter. Au contraire, il posa une main ferme sur le comptoir en marbre et se pencha légèrement, plongeant son regard dans celui de la secrétaire. Parfois, il arrivait à Sam de le trouver très impressionnant.

« - Nous avons rendez-vous, déclara t-il dans un léger sourire. Avec Mrs Victoria Darvill. Je suis Blaine Anderson, et voici Samuel Evans.

Mais la jeune secrétaire se figea quand elle entendit le nom de Blaine.

- Anderson ? Répéta t-elle d'une voix interdite, en le dévisageant plus attentivement. Excusez-moi un instant. »

Elle décrocha son téléphone alors que Sam admirait le logo « Darvill, Nixon & Co » affiché en grand et en lettres dorées sur le mur blanc. Il s'agissait d'un illustre cabinet d'avocats, le nom était souvent cité aux informations, lors de procès épiques qui mettaient en jeu plusieurs centaines de millions de dollars. Cependant, le jeune homme ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient ici. En quoi un cabinet d'avocat, surtout de cette ampleur, allait leur être utile ? Ils étaient pas du genre à faire dans la charité.

« - Mrs Darvill est actuellement avec un de ses clients, mais vous pouvez patienter en salle d'attente, déclara finalement la secrétaire en leur adressant un brusque sourire charmeur. »

Sam haussa les sourcils avec surprise face au changement de comportement, et manqua de s'étrangler quand elle leur fit un clin d'œil parfaitement séducteur.

_Okay, qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer au juste ?_ Pensa t-il en suivant aveuglément son acolyte.

Ils traversèrent un long couloir, passant devant de gigantesques et luxueux bureaux dans lesquels des hommes et des femmes en costumes de grand couturier s'agitaient au téléphone, ou devant leur ordinateur portable dernier cri. Il y avait de lourdes plaques dorées sur les portes en bois, indiquant la spécialisation et les noms des différents avocats. Vraiment, Sam se sentit brusquement intimider. Instinctivement il pressa le pas, suivant Blaine qui, au contraire, marchait comme s'il connaissait les lieux. Ils débouchèrent sur un second hall aux grandes baies vitrées, ou deux grandes portes en bois se faisaient face de part et d'autre de la pièce. Deux bureaux, légèrement plus modestes de ce que Sam avait pu voir, étaient placés contre le mur juste en-dessous du logo du cabinet. Une femme aux cheveux courts et gris, vêtue d'un tailleur rose pâle leva les yeux à leur entrée derrière son bureau.

_Une secrétaire_, devina Sam alors que Blaine se dirigea vers elle.

« - Bonjour Blaine, salua t-elle chaleureusement avec un grand sourire. Mon dieu, tu as encore changé depuis que je t'ai vu la dernière fois !

Il esquissa un léger sourire poli.

- Bonjour Martha. Comment allez-vous ? »

Pris au dépourvu et surpris, Sam resta en retrait ne sachant pas quoi faire exactement, se contentant d'assister aux salutations entre l'ancien Warbler et la vieille secrétaire. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se désintéressa de la conversation et examina les lieux. D'élégantes et exotiques plantes vertes étaient stratégiquement placées entre les baies vitrées. Il y avait d'ailleurs une vue splendide de Colombus. Les grattes ciels qui s'étendaient, les parcs et les divers monuments historiques qui se dressaient derrière les immenses fenêtres. Il s'approcha lentement, avant qu'il ne capte l'éclat d'une plaque dorée sur l'une des grandes portes :

_Maître Victoria Darvill. Avocat spécialisé en justice pénale. _

Il sursauta quand il entendit son nom et se tourna vers Blaine qui le désignait d'un mouvement de la main. La secrétaire, Martha, regarda dans sa direction puis hocha la tête.

« - Elle est encore en entretien, entendit-il. Mais installez-vous je vais prévenir ta mère que tu es là.

- Merci Martha, remercia Blaine avec un sourire alors qu'il le rejoignait pour s'assoir dans l'un des confortables fauteuils en cuir le long du mur. »

Sam le fixa un instant avant de reporter le regard sur la porte toujours close. Il ne savait pas s'il devait poser la question, mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche Blaine le coupa.

« - C'est ma mère, répondit-il dans une légère grimace embêtée. Elle a gardé son nom de jeune fille pour son boulot. Le cabinet a été créé par mon grand-père et un de ses collègues, ma mère a… euh, elle a reprit la co-direction suite à son départ en retraite. Ca lui apporte plus de s'appeler Darvill que Anderson dans le milieu.»

Blaine semblait distant et Sam hocha seulement la tête sans rien ajouter de plus. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute manière. Il savait bien sûr que sa mère était avocate –Blaine le lui avait dit- mais pas qu'elle possédait une partie de l'un des cabinets d'avocats les plus importants de l'Ohio. Mais ça expliquait pas mal de choses.

Sam n'avait jamais osé demander, mais il sentait bien que les relations étaient difficiles et complexes entre Blaine et ses parents. Ca n'avait pas été bien compliqué de comprendre. La première fois que Sam était venu chez Blaine, ça l'avait frappé avec une telle force qu'il s'était senti tout étourdi. Les Anderson vivaient dans une banlieue riche et huppé, ils possédaient une maison –un manoir- qui ferait pâlir de jalousie n'importe qui, ils roulaient dans de splendides voitures et utilisaient les derniers gadgets technologiques à la mode. Et pourtant quand Sam avait passé le seuil de leur porte pour la première fois, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer que tout était si… impersonnel, sans vie.

Tout était propre et immaculé. Les pièces étaient trop grandes, trop froides et Blaine se retrouvait tout seul là dedans. Ses parents, trop occupés avec leur travail respectif, ne prenaient qu'à peine le temps de lui téléphoner et de prendre de ses nouvelles. L'autre chose qui l'avait marqué avait été le manque de photographie.

Vraiment, quelle famille digne de ce nom ne possédaient pas de photos de Noël ? Ou au moins d'anniversaire ? Mais rien de tout ça. La seule photo qu'il avait vue représentait Blaine et Cooper à son neuvième anniversaire.

La solitude. Blaine avait été tout seul la plus grande partie de sa vie, élevé par une gouvernante. Certainement que ça venait de là, son obsession de paraître parfait. De sa peur d'être abandonné ? De cette étrange manière qu'il avait de s'attacher aux gens, de cette manière qu'il avait d'aimé complètement, totalement et intensément.

Ses parents devaient l'aimer au fond, Sam en était persuadé, Blaine ne manquait de rien et il avait l'air d'avoir un compte en banque sans plafond, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il avait manqué d'amour maternel, et de considération paternelle. Et d'après ce qu'il lui avait fait sous entendre, la distance s'était légèrement empiré suite à son coming out.

Sam sentit son cœur se contracter et inconsciemment il se pencha pour serrer son épaule dans un geste encourageant. Etrangement Blaine lui répondit par un faible sourire reconnaissant. Ce fut à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre un homme au ventre bedonnant, chauve et aux épaisses lunettes et une femme svelte, mince et élégante. Habillée d'un tailleur blanc qui soulignait parfaitement les courbes longilignes de sa silhouette, démarquant davantage son teint mate si semblable à celui de Blaine. Victoria chassa l'une de ses longues mèches brunes derrière son oreille, avant de darder son regard noisette sur les deux adolescents. Elle était juste sublime… enfin si on omettait le fait qu'il s'agissait de la mère de son meilleur pote.

Blaine était le portrait masculin de Victoria, ses traits eurasiens étaient juste un peu moins apparents que ceux de sa mère. Elle serra la main de son client avec qui elle échangea encore quelques paroles, avant de leur faire signe de rentrée dans son bureau. Le visage parfaitement impassible, Blaine se leva en tirant sur les pans de sa veste de costume. Sam le suivit silencieusement, et ils s'installèrent sur les deux fauteuils alors qu'elle refermait la porte.

« - Désolée, mon rendez-vous a pris plus de temps que prévu, déclara t-elle en contournant son bureau. Mon planning est décalé maintenant, on devra écourter notre entrevue, Blaine. Je dois partir pour Washington dans deux heures. »

Victoria croisa ses longues jambes, son regard passant de son fils à Sam avec un certain intérêt.

« - Pas de problème maman, ça ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps, répondit ce dernier. Je veux d'abord te présenter…

- C'est Kurt ? Demanda t-elle brusquement, avec un léger sourire. Ton petit-ami ? »

La question surprit tellement Sam qu'il manqua de s'étouffer. Victoria n'avait jamais rencontré Kurt ? Alors qu'il avait été le petit ami de son fils depuis un peu plus de deux ans ? Elle ignorait même qu'ils avaient rompus. Victoria Darvill connaissait-elle au moins une seule chose de la vie de son cadet ?

« - Non, coupa Blaine, sèchement. Non, maman. Je te présente Sam Evans, un ami du lycée.

Mais sa mère ne releva même pas le ton employé par son fils, elle arqua simplement un sourcil. Mal à l'aise, et s'apercevant qu'il manquait à ses devoirs, Sam se leva et lui présenta une main qu'elle serra.

- Enchanté Mrs Darvill…

- Anderson, corrigea t-elle. Mrs Darvill n'est utilisé que dans le cadre de mon travail. »

Il hocha la tête et se rassit sans un mot alors qu'il sentait déjà Blaine bouillir de son côté.

« - Maman, soupira t-il, tentant de se calmer. Nous sommes là pour une raison précise…

- Oui, reprit Sam avec une témérité qui le surprenait. Blaine et moi avons un projet à vous soumettre.

- Une proposition, reprit ce dernier. »

S'enfonçant plus confortablement dans le dossier de son fauteuil, le sourire de Victoria s'agrandit sensiblement.

« - Vraiment ? Fit-elle, intriguée. Dans ce cas je vous écoute. Exposez-moi ce projet. »

Ils échangèrent un regard puis Sam prit la parole.

* * *

Al Motta signa le chèque et le tendit à Blaine qui s'en empara presque avec révérence, le glissant précieusement dans la poche intérieure de sa veste de costume. Sam se pencha par dessus le bureau et serra la main à l'homme d'affaire tandis que Sugar applaudissait vivement de son côté. Elle sautillait littéralement sur place avant de faire le tour du bureau pour serrer Blaine dans ses bras.

« -Wow, Sugar ! S'exclama celui avec un sourire amusé. »

Il lui rendit son étreinte alors qu'elle se détourna pour faire subir le même sort à Sam. Blaine savait que Sugar avait pesé lourd dans la décision de son père d'investir dans Starkid. La jeune femme était enthousiaste à l'idée de participer au centre et, comme le reste des membres de New Directions, avait demandé à devenir membre de l'association. Cela avait été tellement une évidence pour Sam et Blaine, qu'ils avaient déjà préparé leurs inscriptions avant même qu'ils ne leur demandent. Starkid comptait pour l'instant douze membres, motivés et prêts à s'investir, ce qui était un début des plus honorables.

« - Quand pouvez vous venir chercher les pianos ? Demanda Mr. Motta en se levant à son tour. »

En plus de sa généreuse participation –il venait de leur signer un chèque de 10.000 dollars !- Al Motta leur avait proposé deux vieux pianos que son entreprise s'apprêtait à jeter. Ils avaient appartenus à l'orchestre philharmonique de Lima qui en avait obtenu des nouveaux depuis peu. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient sautés sur l'occasion : Blaine pourrait ainsi donner quelques leçons de pianos aux enfants qui le désireraient. Ils échangèrent un rapide regard.

« - Dès que nous aurons signé l'achat du terrain, déclara Blaine. Je pense que d'ici… Début Mars ? »

Al les dévisagea tous deux puis hocha la tête tout en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa fille.

« - D'accord, Sugar me tiendra au courant dès que c'est bon pour vous. En attendant, ils resteront à l'atelier. Messieurs. »

Il leur tendit une main qu'ils se dépêchèrent de serrer, saluèrent une nouvelle fois Sugar avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

« - Début Mars ? Répéta Sam une fois sur le parking. C'est un peu tôt non ? On doit déjà prendre rendez-vous avec la Mairie ? C'est à elle qu'appartient le terrain je crois.

Blaine ouvrit la porte de sa voiture et se faufila à l'intérieur.

- Déjà fait, dit-il sous le regard surpris de son meilleur ami. Nous avons rendez-vous le 2 février à 14h.

- Ah ouais ? Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? Non mieux… comment t'as fait pour avoir un rendez-vous aussi tôt ? Nous sommes le 27 mec !

- Ma mère. Elle s'est occupée de prendre contact… On dirait que ça fonctionne mieux avec elle qu'avec moi hein ?

Sam eut un brusque sourire à la mention de Victoria.

- Tu m'étonnes, renchérit ce dernier avec une pointe de sarcasme. Ta mère déchire, mec. »

Blaine ne dit rien mais un léger sourire apparu sur son visage. D'habitude il n'aimait pas utiliser la réputation de ses parents, ou de sa famille, pour avoir un passe droit mais pour cette unique fois il s'était dit qu'il ferait une exception. Victoria avait demandé à l'un de ses avocats spécialisé dans les entreprises de rapide étudier le projet Starkid. Et normalement tout devrait bien se dérouler pour eux, surtout qu'ils avaient le soutien et le financement d'un des cabinets d'avocat les plus influents de l'Ohio. Blaine avait été tellement prit de cours quand sa mère avait été intéressée. Bien entendu, professionnelle comme elle l'était, Victoria avait posé des questions sur lesquelles ils avaient été incapable de répondre, ou sur lesquelles ils ne s'étaient pas encore penchés. Néanmoins, au final, sa mère avait accepté –non pas d'investir de l'argent- mais bien d'acheter le terrain sur lequel le Centre se trouvait, et que le cabinet reverserait charitablement à l'association.

Le terrain qui s'élevait à plus de 150.000 dollars ! Quand on leur avait donné le prix, Sam avait même songé à abandonner. Le prix était simplement trop énorme pour lui. Pourtant, Blaine avait persévéré et ils avaient fait le tour des entreprises –grandes comme petites- de Lima. Ils avaient essuyé énormément de refus, pour ne pas dire la totalité des entreprises visées par Blaine.

Certes, c'était formidable d'avoir le terrain et le Centre, mais cela ne servirait pas à grand chose s'ils ne pouvaient pas le retaper. Il y avait beaucoup de chose à faire : la tuyauterie des toilettes était défectueuse, et avait même fini par casser, inondant une partie de l'ancien gymnase. Les rares fenêtres avaient été brisés par les gamins du quartier qui n'avaient rien d'autre à faire, et la mauvaise herbe commençait déjà à envahir le bitum du terrain de basket… La peinture s'écaillait, les tuiles grisâtres du toit menaçaient de s'envoler au moindre coup de vent un peu trop puissant… Et c'était sans prendre en compte le matériel qu'ils devraient acheter. Bref… rien n'allait comme ils l'avaient espérés.

Et alors que leur moral était au plus bas, ce fut Brittany qui leur redonna le sourire –une fois n'était pas coutume. Elle les avait alpagué brusquement, un matin, dans les couloirs de McKinley pour leur tendre un chèque d'une somme conséquente. En voyant le montant inscrit, Sam et Blaine avaient écarquillés les yeux abasourdis, prêts à hurler de joie. Et à embrasser passionnément la jeune femme, au passage.

_« - J'ai parlé à mon père, expliqua t-elle avec cette moue affable et adorable. Et il aime beaucoup l'idée que je danse avec des elfes, alors je l'ai convaincu de participer. »_

_Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard avant que Blaine ne dévisagea plus attentivement la cheerleader._

_« - Hum Brit', rappelle moi, il est dans quelle branche ton père ? _

_- Il travaille au The Morning Journal ! Il travaille… Enfin il est le patron._

_- Le magazine de sport ?! S'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix. »_

_Ils n'arrivaient pas à y croire. The Morning Journal était le magazine de sport populaire par excellence. Le père de Blaine – et Blaine lui même- y étaient abonnés… un peu comme tous les mecs de l'Ohio qui aimaient le foot. _

_« - Oui ! s'exclama Brittany avec un grand sourire. Attendez j'ai une photo ! »_

_Et d'un mouvement enthousiaste, elle sortit son Samsung S3 et leur montra la photo d'un homme gigantesque, bâti comme hercule, aux cheveux blonds et à la barbe en broussaille. L'homme serrait dans ses bras Brittany et une autre femme rondouillette aux boucles rousses – sûrement sa mère, car elles partageaient exactement le même sourire contagieux. _

_« - Vince Spiers ! S'exclama Blaine en arrachant pratiquement le téléphone des mains de la jeune femme. .Dieu ! Brit' ton père est Vince Spiers ! Il a marqué LE but décisif contre les Tigers de Chicago en 1985 ! _

_- J'ai vu le match en rediffusion, compléta Sam solennel. C'était magistrale !_

_- C'est mon papa ! S'exclama t-elle ravie, en sautillant. »_

_Ils n'arrivaient tout simplement pas à y croire. Brittany était la fille d'un ancien joueur de football américain, actuel directeur d'un magazine sportif hyper populaire… Décidément, elle ne finissait jamais de les surprendre. Sam sentit son cœur se gonfler comme un ballon de baudruche… Il tombait tous les jours un peu plus amoureux de cette fille._

_« - Wow, souffla Blaine en baissant une nouvelle fois les yeux sur le montant du chèque. Juste… Merci. 9.000 dollars c'est énorme ! Tu remercieras ton père pour nous. »_

_Elle leur offrit un sourire ravi et d'un commun accord, Blaine et Sam déposèrent un baiser sur chacune de ses joues. Non, vraiment, que feraient-ils sans elle ? _

Ca n'avait été qu'un début, mais la participation du père de Brittany leur avait redonné la motivation et la détermination qui menaçaient de disparaître. Blaine s'était dépêché d'ouvrir un compte au nom de l'association dans la banque la plus proche et d'y déposer le chèque. Et à présent, avec l'aide de Sugar et de son père, ils disposaient exactement de 19.000 dollars pour pouvoir refaire le centre et acheter le matériel indispensable.

Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'il s'arrêtait à un feu rouge. Le budget pouvait paraître conséquent, mais ils savaient qu'ils allaient devoir faire attention : faire le tour des bonnes occasions, faire appel à la générosité des gens, faire de la récupération. Ils n'avaient pas le choix à vrai dire, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'acheter du neuf. Néanmoins, malgré les tracas administratifs et financiers, malgré la charge de travail du Conseil des Elèves et celui des révisions pour les examens à venir, Sam et Blaine ne regrettaient rien.

Absolument rien.

* * *

« - Blaine ? »

Sam déposa l'étui de sa guitare contre le dossier du canapé des Anderson. Une fois n'était pas coutume, la gigantesque maison était silencieux et trop froide. Pourtant, il pouvait entendre une musique, il reconnut F*ckin' perfect de Pink, venant de l'étage –très probablement de la chambre de Blaine.

« - J'arrive ! Répondit ce dernier d'une voix forte. Donne moi une minute ! Fais comme chez toi. »

Haussant les épaules, Sam se laissa tomber près de sa guitare en faisant comme chez lui. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient lancés dans l'association Starkid, il passait la majeure partie de ses journées ici –enfin quand il n'était pas en cours. C'était un peu devenu leur QG ! Il chercha la télécommande du regard quand il s'arrêta sur une pochette cartonnée à l'effigie de l'université de Boston qui traînait sur la table basse, dissimulé sous une pile de journaux. Du « _School of Music : College of Fine Arts_ » de Boston pour être plus précis. Ses sourcils se froncèrent avec surprise qu'est ce que Blaine faisait avec ça ? Il savait que ce n'était pas la sienne, Sam avait finalement envoyé son inscription et son essai avant hier. Intrigué, le jeune homme tira doucement sur la pochette, penchant la tête sur le côté afin de lire…

Son cœur rata un battement.

Il s'agissait d'une demande d'inscription au nom de Blaine Anderson.

« - Hey, salut ! Déclara ce dernier en descendant rapidement les escaliers, les cheveux humides, ses boucles caressant doucement son front. J'ai pensé à un truc pour récolter des fo… Sam ? »

Sam se tourna vers lui, un peu hébété, le dossier dans les mains. S'apercevant du dossier d'inscription, Blaine eut une légère grimace.

« - Oh, souffla t-il en le rejoignant doucement. C'était censé être une… heu… surprise ? »

Une surprise ?

« - Tu te fous de moi ? S'exclama soudainement Sam en se levant pour lui faire face. C'est quoi ce truc, mec ? Tu veux t'inscrire à Boston ? Et t'en fais quoi de la NYADA ? Et je croyais que tu postulais pour la Julliard aussi ! Non, attends, te fais pas des idées hein ! Je serais trop content qu'on soit dans la même fac, t'es mon meilleur pote… Mais Boston s'est beaucoup moins côté que NYADA et Julliard hein ! Non mais… Sérieux, t'es hyper doué, tu vas pas tout…

- Wow mec ! Interrompit Blaine, toujours surpris du débit de paroles que Sam pouvait déblatérer en quelques secondes. Respire un grand coup, t'es sur le point de devenir bleu là.

- Mais…

- Sérieux Sam, la ferme. Je fais ça pour moi, okay ? Boston a une bonne réputation… et je fais une demande pour suivre des cours de musicologie et de comédie, j'aurais un programme différent du tiens. Et puis… je ne pense pas que New-York soit une si bonne idée pour moi. Tu sais… Kurt.

- Blaine, déclara Sam avec un sérieux surprenant de sa part. Tu vas pas te boycotter à cause de Kurt. Je te laisserais pas faire ça. Tu es doué, et tu mérites d'avoir une école à la mesure de ton talent !

- Ouais, et Boston est parfait. Je vais être honnête, j'envisageais déjà Boston depuis un certain temps. Le fait que tu t'y inscrives m'a poussé un peu plus dans cette éventualité. Et j'ai pris ma décision hier, quand j'ai appris que Brittany s'y inscrivait aussi… Tu le savais ? Elle suivra la section danse et chorégraphie. J'ai besoin d'avancé, Sam. »

Il le regarda avec de grand yeux, bouche bée, interdit pendant une seconde. Blaine n'osait pas bouger, attendant la réaction de ce garçon qui avait été tellement présent pour lui ces derniers mois. Son meilleur ami. Son coéquipier. Son _frère_.

« - Alors c'est vrai, hein ? Ce n'est pas des conneries ? On va être dans la même fac !

- Ouais, il semblerait… enfin dès que j'aurais envoyé ma demande.

- Oh putain ! C'est énorme ! »

Sam chassa discrètement les larmes qui s'étaient accumulés aux coins de ses yeux.

« - Merde, je chiale maintenant… Allez, ramène toi là ! »

Et sans un mot il ouvrit les bras, serrant fermement Blaine contre lui, l'enfermant dans une étreinte fraternelle.

_« - You're my best friend ! _

- _Oooh, you make me live !_ Répondit Blaine en chantonnant.

Sam eut un sourire amusé et lui lança un coup de poing amical sur son épaule.

_- I really love the things that you do !_ S'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix cette fois. _You're my best friend ! »_

Soudainement Sam n'avait plus qu'une hâte : celle de commencé la fac.

* * *

La façade du Centre se dressait devant eux, immense et délabré avec ses vieilles fenêtres brisées et sa peinture qui s'écaillait. Sam et Blaine se tenaient devant, considérant un instant la masse de travail à faire.

« - Wouah ! Ca va nous prendre des mois pour tout faire, déclara Artie résumant la pensée collective. »

L'association Starkid était officiellement propriétaire de cet endroit. L'achat du terrain n'avait été qu'une formalité. Blaine et Sam avaient eu à signé quelques papiers en présence d'un notaire, d'un représentant de la ville et de leur avocat – qui travaillait pour Victoria et qu'elle avait envoyé pour s'assurer de la bonne transaction.

« - Repeindre la façade serait déjà un bon début, renchérit Ryder en croisant les bras. Parce que comme ça, ça donne plus l'impression d'un squat pour drogué qu'un centre socioculturel. »

Il n'avait pas tort, lui accorda Blaine en pinçant les lèvres, les yeux plissés.

« - Ouais, on achètera la peinture qu'il nous faut et on se mettra au travail. T'en penses quoi Blaine ?

- Ca m'a l'air bien. »

Le reste des New Direction allait voir à l'intérieur, voir à quoi cela ressemblait et comment –éventuellement- ils pourraient réaménager les lieux. Si l'établissement n'avait pas un aspect accueillant –du moins pas encore- il avait au moins le mérite d'être gigantesque ! Ils pourraient cloisonner afin de faire plusieurs pièces servant aux ateliers.

« - Ca y est, souffla Sam. On l'a fait.

- Ouais. On l'a fait… Même si on est encore qu'au début. Il reste plein de chose à faire.

- On prendra les choses quand elles arriveront. Pour l'instant l'objectif c'est de rendre l'endroit potable. »

_Et ils en avaient des choses à faire,_ songea Blaine avant de se tourner quand une voiture s'engagea sur le petit parking du Centre.

Will Schuester se gara et alla les saluer en compagnie d'Emma qui leur adressait à cet instant un magnifique sourire enthousiaste. Le regard de Will se perdit un instant sur le bâtiment et il secoua la tête avec cette… fierté qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait des membres du Glee Club.

« - Mr Schue ! S'exclama Sam, ravi. Vous êtes venu !

- J'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde, dit-il en leur accordant une rapide accolade. Je suis fier de vous !

- Oh, merci Mr Schue, sourit Blaine. Il y a encore beaucoup de chose à faire mais… Vous voulez visiter ? Les autres sont déjà à l'intérieur.

- Oui bien sûr ! J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncez… Mais je tiens à vous parlez à tous les deux avant. »

Emma serra sa main avec un peu plus de force.

« - Je me suis inscris au Congrès pour défendre l'importance de l'enseignement des arts. Je pars pour Washington d'ici une semaine, et je ne serais plus à McKinley jusqu'en mai.

- Wow ! C'est génial Mr Schue !

- Carrément ! Approuva Sam.

- Ouais… Eh bien, je tenais à vous remerciez. Vous m'avez donné envie de me battre, de faire évoluer certaines choses. Vraiment, votre détermination a été inspirante pour moi. C'est pourquoi…

- Nous tenons à participer aussi, interrompit Emma en leur tendant un bout de papier. Ce n'est que 300 dollars mais…

- Non, c'est suffisant ! Vous n'étiez pas obligé ! Déclara Blaine, touché par le geste. Merci, vraiment, c'est important pour nous que vous soyez là. »

Will hocha la tête avec satisfaction alors qu'une camionnette s'engageait à son tour sur le parking.

« - Eh bien, nous aimerions devenir membre de Starkid alors. J'aimerai me faire son porte parole au Congrès, leur raconter comment deux lycéens se sont battus et se battent encore pour maintenir l'art et la culture dans des quartiers oubliés de tous. »

Comment dire non à une telle proposition ? Sam se sentait un peu dépasser, mais la sensation d'avoir accompli quelque chose d'extraordinaire le rendait absolument euphorique. Les portières de la camionnette résonnèrent et Blaine se figea quand il reconnu la casquette de Burt Hummel qui se dirigeait vers lui, déposant à ses pieds deux sceaux de peintures blanches.

« - J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des travaux à faire par ici, dit-il en guise de salut, son regard passant de Blaine à Sam. Je vous ai ramené toute la peinture qui me restait et deux trois trucs qui pourraient vous être utile. »

Blaine ne comprenait pas. Mal à l'aise, il balbutia quelques paroles de remerciement, adressant un regard à Sam qui haussa les épaules, lui signifiait qu'il n'y était pour rien.

« - Le regarde pas comme ça, gamin, lança t-il en enfouissant les mains dans les poches de sa veste, tandis que Emma et Will suivaient Sam à l'intérieur du Centre. C'est Kurt qui m'a parlé de ton projet. »

Kurt ? La simple mention de son prénom acheva de lui serrer douloureusement l'estomac. Pris au dépourvu, il plissa les yeux, se mordant instinctivement la lèvre inférieure. Cela faisait un peu plus de deux mois qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Kurt. Si ce n'était quelques rares sms pour prendre de vagues nouvelles, Blaine avait désactivé son facebook quand il était tombé sur le changement de la situation amoureuse de son ex : _en couple avec Adam Crawford. _

Merde, rien que d'y repenser, ça le tuait !

Il entendit Burt soupiré bruyamment, puis lever une main pour le saisir à la nuque et le pousser affectueusement à l'intérieur du Centre.

« - Je sais que c'est compliqué entre Kurt et toi. Mais je ne veux pas que ça t'empêche de passer nous voir de temps en temps. Tu manques à Carole, tu sais –Blaine se fit fureur pour ne pas pleurer- Et d'ailleurs, avant que tu demandes, c'est Tina qui en a parlé à Kurt. »

Un soupir échappa à l'ancien Warbler, prenant note qu'il allait tuer son amie un peu plus tard. Mais pour l'heure, Blaine voulait simplement profiter de l'instant présent.

* * *

Fin chapitre 3

* * *

Les reviews sont les seuls revenus des auteurs, faîtes un beau geste ! ^^

_You're my best friend_ que Sam et Blaine chantonnent est bien entendu de _Queen._ Le nom choisit pour l'association est bien entendu un clin d'oeil à Starkid Production dont Darren Criss est l'un des fondateurs. J'ai une idée bien précise à quoi ressemble Victoria, si vous êtes curieux, il suffit de taper Lea Salonga sur google.

A bientôt !


End file.
